Raising the Saviors
by AmniIsRoving
Summary: Remus Lupin was immediately there after the horrific events of that Halloween night in 1981, and met the distraught Severus Snape cradling the crying infant. After saving the other supposed 'savior' and his family what is left for them? Who's on their side and what exactly are they left to do? Can they stay in Britain or does life go on for this new family somewhere else? MxM maybe
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ahahaha... Adoptionish fic? I don't know where these plot bunnies come from. But i'll try to get everything update. Seriously, I'll try my hardest.

Disclaimer: JKR owns this shiz. I just own the plot bunny inspired by her. No money is going to me. If anything I'm doing it mostly for myself and my need for reviews. There _may_ be slash, probably between Remus and Severus or maybe Severus and Sirius, maybe all three. I'll make a poll and factor in reviews later on as the story goes. I'll also be, how to put this in the most pervy way, having my way with the characters. *smirk* Don't worry, I'm only bad half the time. The other half I'm reading. Also I played with the time line a bit, as well as who showed up on that terrible Halloween night.

* * *

_**Raising the Saviors**_

Chapter 1

Remus Lupin sat staring blankly at the partially charred house that was Potter Cottage, his eyes filling with tears. Stumbling into the door way he spied the body of one of his closest and dearest friends. _James oh God, James_, he mentally wailed. His senses seemed to have left him as a deep soul entrenching cold seeped into his body. His sight was all he had left and there was no sign of his friend's wife, there was no sign of Lily... There was no sign of her or James' son, Harry. A darling little boy who had bright green eyes and black hair. Who loved to fly and giggled and was considered his cub. Leaning against the wall for support he felt his tongue form words and closed his eyes unable to bear the sight of that stiffening corpse. The pool of excrement seeping out in a growing pool nauseated him.

"I have to find Lily... and Harry, oh God, I have to find them," he mumbles edging around the body of his friend ignoring the painful interest his wolf side took in the body. _Food_, it said, uncaring that it was one of his pack, someone who made those full moon nights a bit more bearable, and less torment ridden. _Shut up!, _he despaired at it. Reaching the stairs he clumsily climbed up to the top and felt his hearing kick back in. Hearing the choked sobs of a man and the soft wails of a baby he ran towards the nursery. Feeling the last of his blood leave his face he stared at the picture of the room. Lily laid collapsed in an almost unnatural, almost sleeping position in front of the crib. Severus Snape sat by her cradling her son, Harry, in his arms and was rocking back and forth sobbing uncontrollably, tremors overtaking his body. Harry was open mouthed and weeping in distress, whether it was from a normal affliction or because of the horrible thing that happened in the room Remus didn't know but he felt calm rush forward in response to the utter need for relief the two represented.

"Snape," he croaked, but the man didn't hear him. Staggering forward Remus collapsed next to the despondent man. "Snape," he tried again. The man didn't respond. Reaching out he tried to take the baby so he could comfort it but a wand jerked out of nowhere and was pointed between his eyes.

"No no no no!" The man whispered sliding back away from him eyes shut tightly, the baby clasped against him as he scrunched over it protectively.

"Snape, it's me, it's Lupin, Snape," he tried desperately. "Severus, please." He finally broke saying the man's first name. Finally a little recognition flitted across his features and his eyes opened to a sliver. Black obsidian eyes met almost luminescent amber and the joint despair felt between them seemed to strengthen.

"Wolf," the man finally croaked, "Lupin you're here... God... God help us they sent the wolf. They sent the wolf but it is too late she's dead! She's dead! Dumbledore said she would be safe but she's DEAD!" He broke sobbing once more, wand hand going back around the small toddler, rocking uncontrollably back and forth. "I never got to apologize, and it is all my fault, if I hadn't told the Dark Lord about the prophecy he never would have went after her, it is all my fault, I want to die. God I just want to die."

"Severus," Remus said softly, crawling forward carefully, slowly, trying to keep the man from getting any closer to the burnt edge of the building opening into the evening air. "Severus let me help you."

"I do not want your help!" The black haired man cried clutching the baby as it's wails became louder. "I do not need it!"

"Then let me have Harry, let me help Harry Severus." The werewolf tried. "He's upset, he might need to eat or a diaper change. Will you let me help you with that? Will you let me help your friend's son?"

"Lily... Lily's son... Harry, oh God, I killed his father and mother," Severus whispered despairingly. "What will his life be like now Lupin? What will it be like now?"

"I do not know, but I can guarantee you that we will do everything and anything to make it right for him. He will be loved and cared for and protected." Remus tells him finally able to reach the man. Severus let the shorter man gather him close, protectively, wrapping around both him and the babe in his arms.

"I... I will protect him always. I will protect Lily's son. I'll protect as if he was my own. I loved her Lupin, I _still _love her. I will protect him just as she did. I'll make it right, I will. I will. God help him because I have no idea what we're going to do." Severus said brokenly. The other man's arms tightened and he rubbed his head against the slickly locks of the man.

"We'll figure it out. We have to go now though. I don't think it's healthy or safe for us to stay here. If Harry actually vanquished He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named then this house is no longer safe or hidden. We have to go." Remus said his brain detached from the grief and working purely on logic.

"Of course, you are correct in that Lupin, we have to take him somewhere they will not find him immediately. Who else should we contact? Should we contact anyone?" Severus said, finally gathering himself. He glanced at the baby and started to sooth it. "Hush, Harry," he murmured patting the baby's back and rocking him slightly. "Hush." Remus' hand appeared and stroked the child's hair and Severus was surprised he didn't flinch away when the man moved in closer.

"I know we need to tell Sirius," he felt the other man stiffen, "I know you do not like him but he is a strong fighter and we need all the help we can get."

"Wasn't he the Secret Keeper?" Severus whispered and Remus frowned.

"I don't know, but... Yes it is likely. James and Sirius were like brothers and he's Harry's godfather. But we can't be sure. Maybe we should hold back on telling anyone in the Order. Especially since there muse be a traitor of some sort. Should we tell Dumbledore?" He asks the other man who glances down at the baby who is asleep, finally calmed down it's mouth in a grumpy moue.

"No. Dumbledore failed Harry. He failed to protect Lily I do not trust him with her son," was the vicious answer. "It stands to reason he did the Fidelus charm, he could have made himself the Secret Keeper but instead he let someone else, someone less loyal, be it. I bet it was just so the prophecy would come true. God I wonder what happened to the Longbottoms..." Remus when white again.

"Can you Apparate? Will it be safe for the baby? I... I can't remember if it's safe to side-along them at this age..." Remus said shakily. "We have to go and check on them... Please Severus."

"Yes, yes of course. I would not leave them or a child to the hands of the Dark Lord's beloved and faithful. I think Harry will be fine. He's past the year mark, yes? So he should be okay. We just need to make sure to land carefully. Maybe send a Patronus to the other order members after we check on the Longbottoms?" Severus said as they stumbled to stand. "To let them know Harry is alive but no longer in their care, maybe better an owl. But after the Longbottoms,after checking on the Longbottoms." Severus glanced at Lily and Remus thought of James. Neither wanted to leave their friends bodies, they wanted sit by them and cry and shake them til they awoke and grinned at them. Til they forgave them for not being there. Shaking his head Severus glanced at the werewolf standing so pale, but strongly next to him.

"Cast a charm over the house locking it in stasis and let us leave. I sent a patronus not that long after I found them. I immediately left for the house after the Dark Lord notified us of his plans. I fear for the Longbottoms, when I left a few of his more ardent members were plotting something with his express permission." Understanding past through the grief stricken eyes, life was for the living as such was grief, but there was no more they could do at this time.

"Let's hurry..." Remus said casting the spell quickly glancing once more at Lily. "I am sorry Lily, James..." he says softly. The words were echoed just as quietly by Severus. Finally, after nodding to each other, they disapparated from the room and onto the front lawn of Longbottom Manor. Hearing screams just split the night air, Severus made towards the door but Remus caught his arm quickly. "No you hide Harry first. I'll go in ahead of you, the attacks will harm me less. Follow me in after you take care of Harry." Running towards the blasted open door Remus ran up the stairs as Severus carefully hid Harry in his cloak with protective, sleeping, and binding charms, as well as a ward to keep anything venomous away.

Remus burst onto the upper floor landing spotting someone sending a ray of light towards him which he immediately ducked. "Stupefy!" He snarled shooting the other wizard in the head causing him to fall heavily onto the landing. Running into the master's room, Severus finally coming up the stairs moments after followed him, and they sent a flurry of disarming and cutting hexes. One of the Deatheaters standing next to the window was blasted out, plummeting down onto a tree planted next to the manor before crashing to the ground. Frank Longbottom, covering his wife Alice glanced up weakly as the Cruiciatus Curse was cut off. He'd been struck by it for a third time, covering his wife in hopes that someone would come. Below him, she cradled her broken wand and watched as her husband's shot out of the hand of the witch detaining it. Immediately after, the woman's mask came off. As it clattered to the floor Frank summoned it wandlessly, an ability that all aurors learned in basic training. Rising to his feet unsteadily he confronted one of Voldemort's favorite torturers. The insane witch Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Bellatrix!" He snarled, weakly pointing at her, "Go to hell!" Shooting a powerful curse at her neck he watched in a detached manner as her jugular was severed. The remaining wizard was put down by Severus who used a powerful multiple cutting charm. Worried about the final two, Remus went to the window to see what happened to the wizard who was shot out of the window. The Deatheater was at the bottom of the tree, his neck at an unnatural angle. His werewolf could smell the death from there and he gave the body a grim smile. There was no charm to trick them into thinking they had a dead man at the bottom allowing their quarry to escape. That was purely visual not in any shape or form scent. He turned from the window a glint of satisfaction in his eyes, he had not failed his friends again this night. Seeing Alice he bent and assisted her into a sitting position. Frank was already leaning weakly against the wall.

"Why... How did you know to come Remus?" Alice said shakily.

"James and Lily were attacked earlier," he said grief leaking into his voice. Alice's eyes shot up to meet his and saw what knowledge contained and began to weep.

"No, no, not Lily, oh God." She said between sobs and Remus glanced at Severus who looked equally, if not more, grief stricken.

"Harry?" Remus asked, standing once more and moving his wand to the passed out wizard in the hallway. He sent out a quick binding charm and considered killing him but put it off. They had time for that later, or maybe a dementor would enjoy having a nice snack? Always the one with the most sense and kindness in his friends group Remus felt surprisingly little towards the little bastards they'd caught and killed this night.

"Safe, I'll go get him." Severus said striding out the door in smooth, almost elegant, steps.

"I need to check on my son," Frank said abruptly and he stumbled towards the door but collapsed, Remus catching him and lowering his twitching body to the floor.

"Frank!" Alice cried crawling towards him. She had suffered from one brief burst of Cruciatus but it was nowhere as bad as Frank's torment. "Frank, oh God, honey, don't leave me! God we need to get you to St. Mungos! Dammit! Where are the aurors?" She limply checked her husband. She couldn't cast any spells, her wand was broken, snapped by the now dead Rodolphous Lestrange, the body at the bottom of her window. He had laughed as he took it from it's place on the nightstand, before smothering her unsuspecting face with a pillow from the couch downstairs. Remus shook his head angrily.

"What do you expect from the ministry Alice? They're a right bunch of bastards!" Remus snarled as Severus came in.

"Calm yourself wolf, woman," Severus snapped rocking the sleeping Harry bundled in his cloak and pressed close to his body. "Alice can you hold Harry while I fetch Neville for you?" He says shortly and Alice gives a short jerky nod reaching out while adjusting her sitting position so it's better to cradle the babe just entering toddlerhood.

"Hello there Harry," she murmurs, stroking the plush, cool cheek of the baby, tears dripping down her face and onto the woolen, black material swaddled around him. "I'll be your auntie, and take care of all your motherly needs, just as Lily would have done for my son. You see, we're best friends and made promises even before we had fallen in love."

"Here madam," Severus said carrying an owl eyed blond toddler carefully in his arms. She smiled, overjoyed and relieved that they had done nothing to her baby. That they had attacked them first. "Your child safe and unharmed. It looks like they wanted to play before getting to the main course." She wept unashamedly into his robes when he knelt by her about to swap children.

"Tha-thank God," Frank said brokenly from the floor. Frowning, Severus gave her Neville after she passed Harry to Remus. Severus had shaken his head when she offered him Harry and instead moved to crouch by her husband.

"How long were you under Cruciatus Longbottom?" Severus quizzed the man.

"Three different bursts at least, about ten to thirty minutes in all more or less." He answered between moans and pants of pain. Severus nodded sharply while going through a series of small pockets sewn into the inner lining of his robes. Finally finding what he wanted the adults watched him pull out a few small bottles of potions.

"Help me get him sitting upright for this Lupin," Severus ordered Remus who complied after carefully laying Harry between him and Alice. Glancing at the sickly looking man, Severus' expression gentled just a smidgen in understanding and nurture, "These will block the pain coming from your nerves, negate any lingering affects, and hopefully heal any damages to them because of the curse." Frank nodded unsteadily, and let the Potion Master pour the potions down his throat.

"Amazing Severus," Remus murmured, "I hadn't heard of such potions... You made it yourself I assume?" Severus glanced up from his patient and nodded.

"It was what completed my mastery two months ago," Severus answered and Remus blinked at him in surprise while soothing Harry with gentle pats, who grew a little fussy, shifting in his wrap next to him.

"Amazing, it generally takes at least ten years to complete all the necessary work and you completed it in approximately three?" Remus surmised.

"Not exactly. I worked during the school years as well. I was able to convince Slughorn to test me on the lesser potions and trials along with my school work. I was able to get the first several years collapsed into the three most seniors years at Hogwarts, I started after Lily... After Lily and I parted company." He glanced at the tawny haired man before refocusing on the man who had stopped shivering. "I am going to cast some minor healing spells to assist in your healing, I am not as adept as say Madam Pomprey, but it is required of all Potion Masters to complete a basic generic nursing course." He tells Frank and the man nods in understanding. Muttering a few spells Frank's face visibly relaxes and after a few moments is able to sit up.

"Thank you Snape," Frank tells the man kindly earning a curt, but polite, nod. "Will you look after Alice next? She was also hit by the curse. Severus gave another nod and the next few minutes the group descends into silence except for a few fussy noises made by the babies. Finally leaving the blood splattered room, they drag the knocked out and bound Deatheater unceremoniously down the stairs into the parlor with them. Standing in a loose semi circle around the man bleeding out on their floor, unmasked to show his face to be the one of Rabastian Lestrange. They left the cooling bodies of Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr. upstairs after kicking them a few times. Not a desecration per say, but a reflection of how they lived their lives, kicking others while they were down.

"What should we do with him," Alice said rocking Neville calmly, her robes throw casually over her silk nightgown. Her husband stood behind her similarly dressed, a plain robe bearing his crest and auror badge over his naked chest and a pair of plain gray and red plaid, flannel pajama bottoms. Remus, in his regular, and rather tatty, robes didn't even deign to look at the man, he was more focused on his cub nestled protectively in the taller, black haired Severus' arms, whose cloak now reposed and slightly billowing around his somber figure.

Curling his lip in disdain at the unseemly heap of human filth, Severus offered in a chilling voice, "Leave him here to deal with the aurors or the Deatheaters, whatever comes first. Write a note and pin it to his chest and another to the front door that cannot be removed saying you, the Longbottoms, have left behind the sorry carcasses of the weak and lowly who dared to affront you in your own home. Leave no forwarding address but a middle finger raised up at them in more plebian terms. Two if you'd like."

"You should have been a poet, Snape," Alice says in an almost fond tone.

"Thank you madam," he said with a polite nod. "Now may we finish up here? We have to figure out where to stash the children. Both the light side and the dark side want them for that stupidity of a prophecy. God I wish I never brought it to them."

"We know and understand why you did it," Frank says calmly. "I am just glad that your error in judgment allowed us the opportunity to protect these boys with the foreknowledge that was withheld from us. You'd think people would understand that we'd want to be properly notified when their endangered by such... Idiocy."

"Common sense is a dying talent," Severus said back with a frown. "Lady Longbottom do you have anything to take with us for the children? I don't think wherever we'll go will have a stocked kitchen."

"I do, come and help me pack while Remus and Frank handle the," she glares at the man, "filth who dared to desecrate my home. Also I wouldn't be against you calling me Alice if you let me call you Severus, we always got on in school when we were with Lily." Severus inclined his head in silent agreement, and the pair sweep out of the room. With feral grins the pair of men left awoke the man staining the rug and wooden floor. And not gently. Not bothering to cast a waking charm they mutually summoned buckets of ice water and ice to dump on him.

"Wha-what happened?" The Deatheater lisps eyes widening at the site of the two towering over his bound form.

"Not much," Remus said in a mild tone, "just going to leave a little note with you before we leave. Do you have the parchment and quill ready Frank?" Frank cocked his head to the side and shook it sadly before answering.

"Remus I do believe I ran our of parchment today. Thus I can't write a note to pin it to his chest as our dear and beloved friend suggested." Frank said. "However, before we leave I believe we will we get the point across that you do not _fucking threaten_ _another wizard's child and wife_." The words sunk into the demented Deatheater's mind and Lestrange could feel the ice in that statement coat his insides and slid through his blood in a painful shiver.

"I don't know about you Frank, but I'd take it out of the man's hide." Remus growled, all gentility and mild nature gone. "I would make sure that every injury, every plot they planned, would be inflicted back on them. If I was in my wolf form I'd eviscerate him then have him beg to be bitten, just so he could have his godforsaken life, then deny it."

"That sounds bloody brilliant, however I think he'll just have to do with it being writ onto his chest then him donating a bit of his time to tell his story over and over again. Shame we don't have veritaserum." Frank said tapping his wand, enjoying how the man's frightened gaze followed it up and down motion before darting over to Remus and then back to watching the motion over and over.

"Shame, oh well. I'm sure whoever picks him up will either kill him or sentence him to Azkaban, no brother, no sister-in-law, no He-Who-Must-Not-Be named to save his sorry ass. After all his so called lord attacked my darling Harry and then disappeared, body most likely obliterated. Shame. I wouldn't mind trapping that sorry ass without a wand in the room with me when I go wolfy." Remus said with a feral grin. His status as a werewolf had extended to all those in the Order and while some had been scared, the Longbottoms had been just as accepting and friendly as ever.

"Ah there's the Maurader I know and love." Frank said cheekily.

"Hush, what will your wife say?" Remus teased as they moved closer to the bound form before them which had started to sob and whimper in fear.

"That she'd want to watch." Frank said moving to crouch down before the man who dared to come and assault his family, eyes damning him.

"She was always the fun one." Remus said moving around to the other side and crouching as well.

"Hey get your own." Frank said nudging him and Remus gave a bark of cold laughter.

"I thought I was getting you?" He said giving Frank a snarky grin.

"Nope my werewolf buddy, you just get to have a little fun with this ponce's flesh." Frank said casting a charm silently to bare the man's chest.

"Ooh, that's almost as good." Remus said cheerfully as the screamed promises of retribution and details of what his lord would do one day began.

Standing in the kitchen, Alice paused briefly in front of a cupboard with a series of household and stasis charms. Severus sat at the table cradling Harry while watching Neville slumber on a transfigured cot next to him. "The boys are playing," Alice quipped and Severus chuckled in response.

"As long as they remember to leave a note I do not mind or care." He answered, "Though it pains me that I can not join them in this... Delicate endeavor." He smirked as he brought a cup of coffee to his thin lips.

"Hush you, I'm sure you'll get to play and plot and plan later on. Right now we need to finish preparing. Have you any of Harry's clothes?" Alice said summoning and packing items in an endless expansion bag that would fit neatly in the pocket of her now transfigured nightgown.

"No, we were to shocked and worried, we came immediately to you after Remus found Harry and I with Lily," Severus said growing quiet, "I don't think it would matter anyway, the nursery was partially burned down in whatever happened. I would request that Harry borrow some of your son's items, until we get some of his own."

"Of course, I'm not letting my godson go without. We'll have to go someplace where they won't immediately find us." Alice said, as it grew silent in the other room. "Do you think they're finished?" She asked curiously.

"Oh most probably, they wouldn't do too much I'm certain, they would want him coherent and of sound mind to give his testimony or plead for death at the hands of his so called co-workers. Plus they're just too bloody nice and Gryffindor to do anything too terrible." Severus says with a gentle sneer.

"I guess so, but..." They heard a loud scream, followed by the sound of feet carrying something heavy. Frank stuck his head in.

"Hey, we're going to go dump him out by the gates and then clean up." He said cheerfully the two nodded and listened to the muted groans and pants of pain from the hallway.

"So..." Severus said, "I believe we need to finish packing?"

Arching an eyebrow of her own, Alice borrowed one of Severus' most used words, "Indeed."

* * *

So... I decided to do a fic different than my other Harry pieces. I can't promise to update soon, I'm still working out where they're going, if you have a suggestion get it to me by the end of the week, but I'm leaning towards the USA, staying in Britain but hidden, or going somewhere else in Europe. Also the boys will either end up in Durmstang or Beauxbatons I don't think I want them ending up under Dumbledore's thumb all that soon. I also don't think there'll be name changes outside of the adoption that _may_ happen on the Harry front. Give me your reviews, opinions and love and I'll try to update by next Monday. Ciao.

Amni


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: WHOOP! Shout out to Gushlaw who became the first to favorite this new fanfic of mine, it touched my heart! To all of you who alerted and favorited as well hugs! Unless you're antisocial then you get a 'sup nod. I feel like I have to get slashy with Remus, he just screams alpha male! OMG. I have to do the threesome, omg I'm going to get booted off of this site. Gah. JK, maybe. Idk. Anyway, I've only gotten two reviews on where you'd like them to go! Seriously. Suggestions before the third and fourth chapter my darlings! Because after that it's set in stone! Seriously. DO IT PLEASE!

Disclaimer: DON' OWN DIS!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Frank and Remus carried the bound Deatheater out and dumped him unceremoniously onto the ground by the gate next a large beech tree. Transfiguring a rope, Remus tossed one end over the lowest branch a few times before promptly tying an end to the conjured rope wrapped rope around the Deatheater. Nodding to Frank they both lifted the sputtering man into the air before lashing the opposite end around the trunk of the tree. Standing in front of the pinata of a Deatheater both men read aloud the message they'd tattooed onto his chest.

"This is a fucked up idiot who fucked with the wrong people. He is now a message to all those stupid enough to fuck with us. Dark or Light, you fuck with mine, I fuck you up. F.&A.L., R.L.,& S.S." They both grinned at the end, and it was not a happy or nice smile in the least. It was bitter satisfaction.

"I will kill you painfully and slowly for this one day you bastards!" The man snarled. Although the two men had wanted to do bodily harm, although they hexed him plenty before moving onto the less damaging (if you could call it that) actions. They decided on a long series of painful pranking charms. To name a very select few, the man tied above them, while being naked from the waist down and missing his shirt, was charmed to have more body hair than normal and all of it entirely ingrown and lengthy, to never be able to have children or have sex again, and to spit out large and mostly foul tasting leeches whenever he said anything that involved the dark. In total the two had cast so many charms, hexes, and spells on him, that he'd be in constant hell for all his life unless he was made a Squib, since all of them were connected to his magical core. They watched him flail and berate them for the next twenty or so minutes. Finally, Frank got fed up with the man's erratic words and flying leeches.

"Gag him," He said flatly, turning away to watch for his Alice and son.

"Certainly my good man," Remus said with a false cheer. With a quick few flicks he sent the spell with a quiet incantation. "Good?" He asks Frank with a winning smile who looks away from the door to flash him an equally bright one.

"Better," he responds glancing back at the front door. "What's taking so long?"

"I don't know Longbottom, why's your bottom so long?" Remus said, deciding to ignore the man suffering silently above them as well.

"Asshole," Frank muttered giving the other man a punch in the arm. Finally the door opened and the two they were waiting for swept out. Straightening the two men standing under the Deatheater focused intensely on the pair. Alice had her blond hair neatly pulled back in a bun and was doing what looked like a minute check in her purse, while Severus seemed more concerned with hiding Harry from eyes and the elements in his cloak pressed against his chest. Neville was in his stroller, dead asleep, being pushed by Alice. Finally they reached them and Alice gave her husband a friendly peck on the cheek while shooting off a stinging hex at the bound, gagged, and strung up man above them. Severus merely glanced at the glaring, but silent Deatheater and sent a heavy sleeping and privacy charm at him, cutting him off from what they were doing and saying. Placing an equally powerful, if not more so, invisibility, silence, and privacy charm on them all, the group felt free enough to talk.

"Have everything packed?" Remus asked moving instantly to Severus' side taking Harry from him. "Let me carry him for a bit, you can have him back, you'll wear yourself out otherwise." Arching an eyebrow Severus agreed reluctantly. Though he kept close by in case anything happened, wand resting vigilantly against his thigh in a fluid but strong grip.

"Yes, the Longbottom Gringotts vault keys, the family tapestry, and family heirlooms, as well as, food, clothing and anything necessary like potion and their ingredients are packed. Anything else we can transfigure or buy hopefully." Alice said as she patted her purse and suitcase before handing off the later to her husband. Her baby bag was taken by Severus after a brief and silent eye debate which ended in him smirking and her sticking her tongue out.

"Heathen," he muttered and she smacked his arm much to her husband and Remus' amusement. Scowling at her, he straightened and looked at them coolly, "where do you propose we go now? I was thinking Gringotts since they can get us an international port key, as well as, access to any necessary funds and items for our endeavor. While Diagon Alley is full of wizards, we truly have no idea where we're going do we? We'll have to lay low somewhere no one knows anything about us."

"What about that place in France you own Frank, the one you go to every Christmas?" Remus suggested but it was immediately rejected.

"No," Alice said, her swift Auror mind discarding the idea, "it's too well known, and we've got too many people keyed into the wards for it to be safe. Plus with the frequency we visit it's most likely the perfect place for an ambush, if not surveillance. It would never work."

"What about you Remus, Snape?" Frank asks his voice low and concerned, as his eyes swept around the grounds, on the look out for anything.

"I have nothing, my parent's home was all I had left, and it burned down with them after that gas explosion a few years ago killed." Remus said. "What of you Severus? You were a spy I'm sure you have some hidey holes left somewhere."

"I have a childhood home left to me, however it is familiar to many people on both sides," Severus answered honestly, "I came into my inheritance as the last of the Prince line," the all glanced at him in surprise making him smirk, "however, I am not familiar with what it entails, I have been caught up in the war efforts, and have not had a chance to see what it is in it's entirety." They nodded.

"That may have been our best bet then." Alice stated. "We can talk more of this later however. Let's get to Gringotts first. Anything can be handled afterward." Nodding the four focused and found themselves apparating into the white marble hall of the wizarding bank. The goblin on duty raised a single hairy eyebrow, curious to what six humans were doing in the bank at two hours past midnight.

"How may I help you," the goblin said curtly.

"Hello Griphook," Severus said striding up to him, "I would like a tally of all my items and inheritances." _It's amazing at how arrogant and regal he looks, even though he's carrying a pastel baby bag_, Remus mused watching the potion master closely.

"Ah, finally back to take care of it are you?" The goblin said grumpily, "took you're time with it." Severus merely sneered as the goblin rang a small bell summoning another goblin. Glancing at the others he sneered, "Will your... Associates becoming with you?"

"They will," Severus said shortly looking down his nose at the wrinkly creature, sneer growing in a dark lip curl. Nodding curtly at the goblin in farewell, Severus swept after the smaller goblin who appeared to lead them to an office. The rest of the group followed him, highly amused.

"He's like a great bat in those robes," Alice whispered to Remus who muffled a snort by hiding his face against Harry's sleeping head. The man they were talking back merely looked at them over his shoulder, his expression drawn and icy. Blinking innocently at him, they hid their laughter and watched him huff angrily ahead of them to their amusement. He had always been stiff and overly formal in school, something that had made him a bit of standout in his poorer clothes, but in the tidy, if highly withdrawn and antisocial man, it was amusing.

The goblin lead them down a mahogany inlaid corridor, shinning silver, gold, copper and platinum fixtures and inlays gleaming duly in the oil lamp light, a stunning array and show of goblin and elfin smith-work. Stopping at the third to last door on the right, a silver plaque on the front with the stamp and bare words 'Executive Solicitor Manager' on the front, the young goblin gave four short, decisive wraps and then drew his nail against the handle causing it to screech. Wincing the humans almost missed the stiff, "Enter." The door swung open and they entered to see the goblin behind the desk look up and then rise to greet them. Giving a bow, except in the place of Alice who did a very pretty curtsy, they greeted him formally.

"I am surprised to see you all so soon," the goblin said after he motioned them to sit and retook his own place in the rich leather office seat (more like throne Frank had whispered to Remus earning a look from both Severus and his wife which made both Gryffindors properly cower.)

"Now, I assume you're here to hear the reading of the Potters' will?" The four adult stiffened and the goblin's eyebrow raised in just the slightest. "I am sorry, that may be a rather abrupt comment so soon, my condolences. However, the wills did have a clause that needed to be immediately addressed. Which is the placement of their son, Harrison James Potter, as well as several directions in how the parents wanted the child to be cared for. Now if there are no objections I'll lay out the preliminary terms," taking their silence as a confirmation, he drew several parchments of heavy vellum out as well as a vial that all the adults tightened at. Setting the bottle in front of them carefully he looked at it heavily before turning to look at the even whiter humans sitting in front of him.

"Is... Is that what I believe it is?" Remus asked hoarsely, eyes glued to the swirling blue and silver liquid before him.

"Memories?" Severus asked flatly, "they left a recording of their most recent will and testament?" He demanded leaning forward cradling the young toddler against his chest. He'd taken Remus when they sat, wanting the boy's comforting and stabilizing presence near by.

"You are correct Lord Prince," Severus stiffened at the title which the goblin pointedly ignored, "and that is something we will deal with next, however, I would like to inform you that this vial was sent to us, as well as the most recent will, a mere six hours ago. In the new will very few changes were made, however it cited that before any property or entitlements are dispersed. Now, I suggest that we retire to the larger penseive room to handle these matters, if you would follow me." He carefully picked up the vial once more, taking the wills with him before motioning them after him. He passed through a well hidden doorway at the back of his office. Entering the stone lined room the approached the wide lipped circular dish in the center. It floated there almost eerily, the room bathing it and them in a pale blue glow. The goblin stepped up to it, gently uncorked the bottle, and poured the contents into the basin.

"Please," the goblin said, motioning them from the edges of the room. Severus was the first to move closer, his pallor pale under his rather already whitish skin. Remus stepped up beside him on his right, and held Harry's hand in his, glancing at the slightly older man. Severus gently touched the messy mop of black hair as Alice and Frank to their places on his left hand side. "Touch it all at once," the goblin advised them and as one they took a deep breathe before softly touching the liquid and being sucked in.

Severus felt his heart wrench and he choked a sob. "Lily," he gasped looking at the memory tinted woman who'd been his close friend in childhood and school until he said something reprehensible. Something she had never forgiven him for. She was sitting in a green pin stripe armchair, Harry in her arms and her husband leaning languidly against the arm of the chair next to her, his arm wrapped around her slender shoulders.

"Hullo there," she said softly smiling at them. Remus smiled through tears as he shifted Harry to draw Severus close, the prouder and taller man resisted a moment before collapsing slightly into the werewolf's shoulder, eyes glued to the trio in front of them.

"We're not sure who's watching this," James said with a slight smile. "However, we do hope it's our good friends, and the people we consider family. If you're there Frank, Alice, Remus, Sirius, Peter-"

"And Severus," Lily broke in with a smile before cuddling Harry close. James grinned down at her and nodded.

"And Severus, we want to apologize for dying and telling you this through memory instead of in person." He continued and Frank felt his eyes go damp and itchy. Alice beside him, was the only dry eyed one, almost stoic in her grief, her grip tight on both her husband's shirt and her boy nestled in her arms.

"We love you all, so very very much." Lily said, the toddler gurgled at her questioningly and she laughed lowly at him and said, "Especially you my little Harry." His parents played and talked to the toddler for a bit and Remus choked on a sob. Alice finally started loosing some of her control and leaned heavily against her husband, her tears starting to blur her vision causing her to blink them away madly. After a few moments of quiet affection, Lily stated with a narrow eyed look, "Now James you know what you need to tell them." Her voice was crisp and straight forward, turning the almost joking air around them both somber and serious. James gave her a brief nod and looked straight forward again.

"We knew we weren't going to ever be perfectly safe. However we hoped that the Fidelus held up. To make sure if something did happen, we decided to do this penseive memory. As you know we had a secret keeper and it was one of our closest friends." He told them, his hand balling tightly in his lap.

"Your closest friends," Lily sniffed. "I still don't see why we couldn't do it someone who didn't know anything about us and then oblivated them. Hell we could have obliviated Sirius after making him it but no you two had to go and-"  
"Lily," James broke in, his voice exasperated, "as I was saying, we made our secret keeper someone I'd been friends with in school. Peter Pettigrew to be exact. Although we,"

"I," Lily broke in again making James roll his eyes.

"Fine, I wasn't as close with Peter as say Sirius and Remus and originally wanted Sirius to be it, however, he dissuaded us from it. He said it would be too obvious and worried about whether or not he'd be able to hold out under any form of torture. We decided on Peter because he was one of the Mauraders as well as someone we thought we can trust while using Sirius as a decoy."

"Yes, because of course Dumbledore can't be the Secret Keeper," Lily said sarcastically. "Anyway, moving on past that, this part is for Severus if he's there and listening."

"Knowing him he probably is still in his lab or grumbling about being dragged away from it." James muttered with a snort. Lily smacked him hard. Repeatedly.

"Lily!" He said offended and she merely smirked at him before becoming serious once more.

"Severus," she said, "I suspect if you are watching this I died before accepting your apology. And for that I am most sorry. I was too prideful in school to take it, and much too hurt. In my teenage superiority I believed that my one moment of pain deserved your months of apologies and the slow destruction of our friendship. I regret that. It took having a baby, and being locked in a house for hours upon days upon weeks and months to realize that I too was wrong and in many ways the worse of the pair. I love you Severus, as the brother you were in everything but blood, as the best friend I ever had. Though that doesn't mean I value you any less Alice! I know you never suspected it, but I named you Harry's other godfather Severus, we saw it fitting to have someone we both trusted and loved to watch over our son as he grew and you were my choice. You share your duties with Alice, and my apologies, Sirius. You'll most likely be the steadying force, those two will try to spoil him rotten!" James laughed.

"And you wouldn't?" He said to her kissing her head much to the joy and sadness of their watchers.

"I miss them so much, and it hasn't even been a day," Remus whispered and Severus rubbed his head against the other man in agreement, though mostly only in Lily's case.

"I wouldn't have," she told him primly, "that's what you planed on doing." James gave a bark of laughter and kissed her joyfully on the lips. Making the four smile at the warmth and passion between the two. The two broke apart and Lily looked forward once more. "Now, Severus," Lily said sharply, "my idiot of a husband has something to tell you. Get on with it James, I want to put Harry down soon and you need to send this off with the new wills." He nodded and she shifted the toddler.

"Yes Lily, I know," James said with a small smile. "Severus, this is also a message for you, and it was not prompted by Lily, it was something this idiot Gryffindor came up with on his very own proving that Remus wasn't the only Maurader with brains in the group." The man grew serious and straightened into the very formal stance of an Auror standing at attention for a superior. "Severus Snape I do so apologize for being a bigoted, pretentious bastard while attending school with you. A mixture of snobbery, jealousy, and pure pettiness made me act completely horrible to you for all those years. I know that these words mean practically nothing to you, you're already a better person than I for rising against the Dark Lord out of a pit of despair our negative influences on your life caused you to fall into. If I had been kinder, more of a better person, though I won't give up my place in my love's life, I think we could have gotten along, or at least tolerated each other. I had no right singling you out, and I apologize once more, sincerely and whole-heartedly, for the treatment you suffered under me and due to being the leader of the Mauraders. I hope that you accept this, and if we are able to one day speak peacefully you won't hex me too badly." He smiled a bit at the end, "You're a good guy Severus, it was my own fault for being a bastard and right git, something Remus and Lily fixed in my seventh year, thankfully. I'm sorry this didn't come out sooner. I hope you accept this apology for what it is, and if you don't, well, I deserve it. Thank you for listening anyway." He cleared his throat and Lily smiled at him.

"Now, Alice, Frank, we know you know we love you. Remus you will always be a friend to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and under it's protection. You shall never want for anything. Sirius..." James stumbled and teared up a bit, "If you're alive remember not do anything to reckless, yeah? I love you brother, I don't want you rushing to see us okay? Or ending up in Azkaban. So stay strong and out of danger. Don't prank anyone too bad and listen to Mooney." He paused and discretely swiped at his eyes. Remus sobbed beginning to sink to the ground in grief like Severus had done when seeing Lily's body. Following the man down, Severus cradled him this time around, rocking him back and forth while brushing his hair back and away from his face and wet cheeks.

"We love you all so very very much," Lily said softly rising to stand next to her husband, "we're sorry for leaving you." She blinked and her green eyes turned bright with tears, glittering in her eyes before sliding translucently down her alabaster skin. She offered them a smile, "Enjoy life and give Harry all the love we planned to give him please? We know you'll do your very best, and we thank you for being with us, for loving us, for the time we were here. We'll see you far down the road when you're wrinkled and gray. Love and kisses."

"We love you and will miss you." James said somberly and then Lily made Harry wave at them and they were spat out. Still curled into Severus Remus let out a low desolate wail of grief and pain. Severus clutched him and both buried their faces against each others shoulder muffling the sobs and sounds of pain in hope of not awakening the boy between them. Alice finally collapsed and Frank lowered him and his family to the ground, grief absorbing them. After twenty minutes or so, Severus and Remus parted.

"Here let me take Harry, Remus," Severus said softly taking the boy from the guilt stricken and grief swamped man.

"I can't believe we lost them," Remus muttered and Severus nodded.

"What are you going to do about Black?" Severus asked softly, no animosity in the mention of the name. "We know he's too loyal to betray James, and since the Secret Keeper had been Pettigrew and Black knew..."

"Then he's about to rush off and do something stupid!" Remus said shooting to his feet. He paused and looked at Harry torn. Severus smiled at him tiredly. Remus was oddly struck by how kind and handsome Severus looked at that moment, his hair free from the oily fumes of his potions, and his skin flushed from the tears he cried.

"Go, go and get Harry's other godfather, we, and more importantly Harry, need him. Help Potter keep his best friend and brother from doing something stupid. We'll be here, waiting," Severus murmured and the werewolf nodded before leaving the room, glancing at the Longbottoms and getting their nods in agreement. Striding from the room Remus got to the apparation point and flashed to Sirius' loft in London.

"Shit," Remus said after drawing in a deep breathe. Sirius' smell was here, but there wasn't a strong scent that signaled that the man was there. "Where the hell did he go?" Remus muttered, glancing out the window he flashed immediately to Peter's flat and found it empty and long abandoned. Finally he apparated to Godric's Hollow back outside of James' and Lily's house. Hearing the roar of a heavily outfitted motorcycle he glanced up and saw Sirus bearing down on him.

"Remus! FUCK!" Sirius said swinging off the bike after a hair spin turn and a grinding stop. "What the hell happened? Where is James and Lily? Where's my godson? Where's Harry? How did you know to come here?" Sirius said as he swung of the bike and stomped over, while yanking at h is hair angrily. His eyes dark with worry.

"I visited with you before and left scent markers in case I ever had to come back. Sirius where's Peter?" Remus snapped, impatient for the answer.

"I don't know! I checked the damn rat's place but nothing! I think he betrayed Lily and James! I was coming to check-" Sirius said throwing up his hands. Remus caught his shirt front and shook him quickly.

"Sirius I need you to swear an oath to me! I need you to swear to come with me after what I'm about to say, and not to go running off, hell bent on whatever it is you'll think of, can you do that?" Remus said making his best friend focus on him.

"Remus! I need to check on James and Lily and Harry! Remus! Mooney!" He tried to get around his slightly shorter friend to inspect the house. He couldn't sense the wards, something had to have happened! Now if he could just get past Remus to check it out...He tried pressing around but Remus shoved him back giving him a hard shake. "What the hell Rem! I gotta go-"

"Swear Sirius! Shut the fuck up and listen to what I say!" Remus finally snarled. Sirius abruptly stopped moving in favor of staring wide eyed at his usually soft spoken friend. Remus might get angry, he might yell, but he never cussed if he could help it.

"Okay Remus," Sirius said weakly. Remus narrowed his eyes and stepped back, still gripping shirt with his left hand.

"Take out your wand and repeat after me; I, Sirius Orion Black," Remus snapped. Sirius's wand shot out of it's hidden sheath and he held it out in oath position starring into his friend's clear eyes.

"I, Sirius Orion Black," Sirius repeated dutifully.

"Do so swear on my magic," Remus continued.

"Do so swear on my magic," Sirius relaxed a little, it was going to be a regular Wizard's oath.

"Not to seek vengeance," Remus said eyes narrowing.

"Not to seek vengeance," Sirius felt like biting his tongue, but choked it out. He had already known that he wouldn't like this, but...

"Against Peter Pettigrew," Remus said baring his teeth in warning when Sirius looked like he was ready to balk. Deciding he wasn't going to take any chances, he stepped onto one of Sirius' feet and pressed down, threateningly. Sirius merely winced and continued on, albeit angrily.

"Against Peter Pettigrew," Sirius' eyes promised a heated and most likely a duel after this.

"Until I see my godson Harrison James Potter," Remus said, his voice softening at the mention of little Harry.

"Until I see my godson Harrison James Potter," Sirius stance softened as well when Remus relaxed just a tad, his animagus form did not like being near a wolf when it was riled up.

"Settled and secured in a proper and safe environment, so mote it be." Remus said completing the oath.

"Settled and secured in a proper and safe environment, so mote it be." Sirius finished and the light flashed around them sealing it. Jerking himself free from Remus with a slight wince for his foot, really it should hurt this badly through steel toed biker leather, dammit! "Now will you tell me what's going on? What happened to James and Lily? What about Harry?" Remus looked him dead in the eye and let the tears and grief out. Taking his friend's hand, Remus led him in, ignoring the befuddled and startled expression. A lonesome howl of pain and grief echoed through Godric's Hallow after that. When Hagrid arrived twenty minutes later, Sirius' motorcycle was roaring through the air. Furious angry tears streamed down Sirius' face, his only best friend left holding tight around his waist seated behind him. He was furious, at himself for letting it be Peter be the Secret Keeper and making that promise to Remus, angry at Peter for ruining his godson's life and killing his best friend and his wife, and for Remus for knowing him so well as to make him make the promise. Tearing down towards Gringotts he saw the black cloaked figure of an unfamiliar looking man standing outside waiting for them.

Parking the motorcycle he flew off it and attacked the figure instantly recognizing that hooked nose. They landed in a tangle of limbs, and Severus merely blocked the blows, taking a few here and there, not retaliating in the least. Sirius merely pounded wildly and angrily down at him.

"You were a spy weren't you? Remus told me! Why didn't you save them? Why!" He snarled, "Why is Harry with you? Why?" Remus grabbed him and tried to haul him off. Sirius paid no attention to him. To the Longbottoms in the doorway. To the goblins watching the spectacle with bored expressions. "Why are you alive when they're dead? It should have been you!" Everything stilled then and his fist finally plowed into Severus' nose, breaking it. Panting Sirius stared into the obsidian black eyes and saw for the first time the equal amounts of grief, of pain, and guilt. Clenching the robes of the man before him he bent forward and roared his pain. Weeping uncontrollably, his body shuddering with the chest deep tears. He barely noticed when Severus sat up, cradling him with Remus who'd finally knelt next to him and pulled both battered men against him, hushing him and rocking them both.

"I would have gladly died if it meant Lily lived Black," Severus whispered to Sirius. "I turned into a spy for her. I begged the Dark Lord to spare her. I begged Dumbledore. I learned far too late, and I will be eternally sorry for that. When I arrived it was already too later, her body was turning cold and Harry was crying in his bed. I could do little til Remus found me. You will never know how much I regret what happened." Sirius just choked and sobbed harder.

"It is okay Severus," Frank said finally approaching them carrying Harry. "Here take Harry will you, I think he sleeps better with either you or Remus around." Sirius' head jerked up and his tear glazed eyes latched onto the sleepy-eyed toddler cradled against Frank, arms reaching out beseechingly towards Remus and Severus. He felt Severus shift under him, and watched the sharp tongued, and dour bookworm he remember from school accept the child, hold it close and sooth him even better than any but Harry's own mother. Remus shifted away and started helping Severus with the toddler. Frank retreated back to his wife who was rocking their own boy. Sirius slid off of Severus' lap but knelt on Severus' free side, bent over the man's shoulder studying the young boy, feeling grief at the sight of his untidy mop of black hair, and the sleepy blink of vibrant green eyes.

"Hello pup," he murmured, "Don'tcha worry about a thing, you leave it to ole Mooney, Padfoot and Snape to look after you. We'll protect you with our lives." Severus sent him an incredulously look and snapped back, "And what else did you expect us to do? Carve out our spleens? Of course we are! We're going to raise him so he'll be a happy, well rounded boy, and you will not ruin him with endless pranks and candy!" Sirius felt a knot loosen under his heart and he felt like grinning at that aggrieved expression.

"So we're allowed to do pranks?" Remus asked, wiping at Harry's face with a faded handkerchief now that he'd fallen back asleep and was drooling. Severus narrowed his gaze at him.

"He's going to be a little boy, little boys get into trouble all the time, you can't honestly expect him to be a perfectly mature adult do you? With his parents? Dear Merlin, save me from bumbling canines." Severus growled rising to his feet effortlessly. Gliding away he muttered something about having to watch out for more negative influences in the damn home than from the outside. Both men watched after him, surprise and interest in gray, friendliness and a hint of affection in the other amber ones.

"He's actually decent?" Sirius said startled. Remus snorted.

"He's much more than that," Remus said rising and following Severus at a short jog, quickly catching up and striding next to the man who slowed slightly to talk to the tawny haired Gryffindor. Sirius stared after the pair, and felt the need to call dibs on Severus. Shaking his head he turned to his motorcycle, shrinking it and placing it in his pocket before hurrying after the group.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: HEY! I've decided on where they'll end up, though your numerous points are helpful. For those of you hoping for where it didn't end up I apologize, however, I have plans for them to travel and grow while well, growing up. =) So they won't totally be isolated too much. I want Harry to stay out of the limelight, but he will learn his responsibilities and I doubt there will be any chance for them to forget their roots, though they will move in 'society.' Don't worry, you'll see.

Disclaimer: Hey, I'm not blond or British. So yeah, I don't own these characters.

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

"That was unnecessarily painful!" Severus hissed as Alice prodded his face in different places rather indelicately with the tip of her finger before raising her wand making him eye it narrowly. "Do be careful Madam," he snapped before she gently tapped her wand to the wound site that was his nose with a firm incantation. Nothing. With a frown of concentration she muttered the Greek fix a second time and put extra power into the spell work. The nose straightened and there was an audible snap as it shifted back into place making the man hiss both in annoyance as well as pain. "Madam!" He growled irritated. She tucked her wand back into her pocket before pulling out a handkerchief.

"It resisted being fixed," she snapped back with an annoyed huff. "Really, Severus, what the hell did you get into to get it broken so bloody often?" She cleaned the blood of with a hanky delicately before applying the bruise cream he pulled from one of his inner robe pockets.

"Growing up wasn't that fun," he snapped. "You can't live on the poor side of a Muggle town and not run into a few fights, there were also an surprising amount of school yard scrabbles and pranks over the years." Severus glanced at Sirius darkly during the words 'school yard,' which made the other man pointedly ignore his eyes. "But then, Madam Pompfrey always had problems with anyway, no matter, thank you for your assistance." He muttered to her before pointedly glancing at Remus who promptly handed Harry back. He settled the toddler softer and was unable to hide a sigh of relief.

"I never knew you liked children so much Severus," Remus said with a chuckle earning a glower.

"I do not like children. I was requested by my best friend to take care of him. I promised her, I promised the child, and most importantly I promised myself, to take care of the boy. If one stray hair of his is even harmed I'll take the cretin who dared and slowly make the imbecile into potion ingredients." Severus said with a sniff after adjusting the toddle who snuggled closely.

"I've never seen him so taken with anyone but Lily," Sirius said crouch next to where Severus was seated. The goblins had been called away moments before the will and memories had been further served. The five adults and the two toddlers had been taken and settled in a safe room much deeper in the bank.

"What exactly do you think could be possibly going on?" Frank said staring at the door from his position standing next to the couch where Neville slept curled under a blanket.

"I'm not sure, but it can't be anything good." Remus murmured brushing Harry's bangs back stopping to frown. "What's that on Harry's head?" His finger moved to trace it but Severus caught it and held it away.

"It appears to be a scar, and since it looks to be recent, it may possibly be a leftover from his encounter with the Dark Lord, thus almost guaranteeing something reprehensible. I suggest we wait a while longer for the goblins then see if it is possible to summon someone who can study it. The goblins are of an entirely different magic, just like elves and centaurs. They may be able to diagnose what it is quicker than we wizards can. Perhaps even remove it." Severus warned Remus before shoving Sirius' face back from where he crowded closer. "Do back off mutt," he growled, "it is not pleasant to have one's personal and private space so suddenly invaded."

"Dick," Sirius mumbled frowning at the man.

"Don't curse in front of the children!" Alice and Severus hissed venomously. Remus reached over and smacked Sirius in the back of his head. Sirius rubbed the spot blinking at them owlishly.

"Sorry," he mumbled, properly chastened. Sirius glanced at Severus who was focused intensely on his sleeping godson. Sirius studied Severus closely. He had a slim frame, almost gangly with slim potion splattered hands that reminded Sirius of the pianists and violinists he'd seen at pureblood parties while growing up. While the other man's skin was dull from suffering and lack of sun, and though there were a few marks from acne, it was smooth and slightly pink in places, just the very barest brushes of color tinting, as though his skin knew the man would resent too much of it as being too feminine. Remus spotted the quiet study and mentally arched a brow at Sirius. It was rather odd how calm Sirius was being, however the death of his best friend and the betrayal of another he had considered may have ripped the constant stubborn belief that Slytherins were all horrible while Gryffindors were all honorable and good wizards to pieces.

"Harry'll be alright, won't he?" Alice asked softly, voice worried as she studied the jagged shaped scar on the off a few centimeters from the edge of Harry's widow's peak.

"No matter if he is or if he is not, we will always be by his side," was all Severus said in response. "Go on and rest Alice, sit with your son and comfort your husband. He's obviously worried about the lack of information, as well as tired by the curses you two have endured under. Even with the potions in you, you will still be suffering from the lingering effects of Cruciatus. You need rest as well as the comfort that you provide one another. Sleep, we will keep a vigil out for you all." Alice smiled softly in thanks, gripped Severus' shoulder briefly, nodded at the other two men before joining her son on the couch. Laying down she tucked the toddler carefully under her arm pressed against her chest under the blanket.

"Sit by us Frank?" She asked quietly her eyes looking up at him from her position. He smiled at her then sank down on the thick rug under the couch next to them and rested his head against the cushion. The three immediately dozed off and Severus repositioned himself wearily on the armchair.

"You should sleep as well," Remus murmured to the man earning a narrow slitted glare and sneer.

"I will do no such thing," he said grumpily rubbing the toddler's back when Harry shifted uneasily.

"At least let us transfigure a cot so Harry will be able to lay down." Remus said mildly.

"The boy is unable to remove himself from you or I. If he is not in contact he grows restless and won't sleep, he's probably traumatized by tonight and I will not, no, I refuse to let him go for a second." Severus snarled weakly.

"You can lay or sit next to him." Remus responded and Severus sighed before muttering.

"Just transfigure the chair into a chaise and I'll stretch us out." Remus nodded and a few minutes later Severus was bundled under his cloak with Harry dozing. Remus relaxed a little at the peaceful sight and stood back next to Sirius.

"So..." Sirius said, "I still don't get why Snape's here. Not exactly a problem even if he's a dungeon bat, but still, it's weird. He's pretty much grouping up with people he despises. Have you ever known a Slytherin to group up with a bunch of Gryffindors? I mean, what's up with that?"

"He's Harry's Godfather," Remus replied finally giving up and collapsing tiredly into another of the armchairs.

"He's what?" Sirius said surprised earning another exhausted and aggrieved look.

"He was named Harry's godfather by Lily I think," Remus stated. "You're sharing duties with him and Alice. He was there immediately after discovering the Dark Lord's plot. He was too late in stopping it since he probably went to inform Dumbledore. He found Harry immediately after, how I'm not sure, maybe he traced You-Know-Who through the mark. He's brilliant after all. Already a Potion Master and a spy for the Order. He was horrified and terribly distraught when I found him and Harry in the nursery next to Lily's body."

"Oh," Sirius said rather dumbly glancing at the dark figure laid out on the pale blue transfigured chaise. "Why are we here Remus? Why didn't you two go to Dumbledore? And why are we here with Alice and Frank? What did Snape mean by Cruciatus?"

"We're here because we want to take the boys and leave the country. Snape's actually Lord Prince. We're here to find our options from his inheritance. We're seeing if the Princes or the Longbottoms have a little know escape hole." Sirius' head reeled and he shook it a few times trying to get it cleared.

"What? Why do you want to leave?" Sirius asked flabbergasted. "What's wrong with Britain?"

"It's for the boys," Remus replied, "they'll never be able to grow up properly here. There's that prophecy and with even Dumbledore failing to protect the families... Its not safe here for them anymore."

"Prophecy?" Sirius said loudly earning a stomp on the foot making him hiss with pain.

"Yes prophecy," came a quiet mumble. They glanced over at the chaise and saw Severus squinting at them annoyed, his usual sneer marred by tiredness and sleep. He shifted and left Harry covered by cloak, took off his robes folded them and left them tucked under the boy's head acting like a pillow, silently hoping the boy would rest finally. Gliding over in a pair of plain black slacks and a black long sleeved button down he scowled at them.

"When I was still loyal to the Dark Lord," Severus said, "I overheard the beginnings of a prophecy being made by a young woman being interviewed by Dumbledore for the Divination professor position. However, I was caught by the proprietor of the establishment in the middle and thrown out. Unknowing of who it affected, and knowing he would pry it out of me with Legilimency either way, I reported it thinking it would be a great joke to the Dark Lord, however he took it surprisingly seriously. It wasn't until the next meeting that I learned of the two families affected by it. The Potters and the Longbottoms. It was the reason I became a spy, I couldn't condone a child being attacked or Lily being hurt."

"Why would it involve them?" Sirius demanded.

"Because the prophecy mention the Dark Lord's downfall at the hand of a child born at the end of the seventh month to parents who have thrice defied him." Severus said tiredly.

"What foolishness," came a rough voice behind them. The three men turned and saw a large goblin in heavy armor wearing a circlet standing behind them, attendants and guards fanning out around him, spilling into the room from the hallway. All three men blinked in muted surprise. What in blazes was a high ranking Goblin official doing here? One of goblin nobility at that? Gathering himself Severus stepped forward and did a low ceremonial bow.

"Good day to you your Excellence," Severus said formally choosing to use a broad ranging nomenclature for their upper class. "We had not expected the attentions of so mighty a Goblin Lord to bestow his knowledge and personage upon such lowly wizards."

"Lord Prince I have four Wizarding Lords in attendance, all of them of Ancient and Noble Houses, I am surprised and worried by your sudden appearance. My goblins may enter the Wizarding world to do their work, but that does not mean that their culture and values are left behind. We are sensitive to the changes and informed enough to know when certain powers shift. Especially when it involves the transference of wealth. We would not be good bankers otherwise. So we are especially surprised when the Lord of Slytherin passes his holdings on via right of combat _**to a toddler**_." The goblin spoke, "I, Goblin Lord Ragnor, have never seen such a thing happen nor heard. Oh, a child may murder their father in a fit of rage after severe abuse, accidentally slay someone in an accident of magic or such, however the glory of a line to pass to a babe through battle? Strange. Exceedingly strange. Especially since it signifies the original owner is not _dead. _Why is it that a little known vault of a line that should be long dead being handed to a mere babe? Explain to me this wizards, what havoc has wreaked this night so much that you flee to Gringotts instead of your so leaders?"

"Goblin Lord Ragnor we have not necessarily fled here," Severus said straightening out of his bent form. "We came here to look into my inheritance and then find safe haven out of this country. It will be in too much turmoil after this night, come morning we do not know what dangers this children will face. The parents have already been much abused, young Lord Potter, as you can surmise, has lost both parents and the Longbottom Lord and Lady were being tortured when we came to their aide. If it had been much longer the entire line may have been lost."

"Ah, that makes much more sense. Still, I find that now that I have heard the story to not offer you a small piece of assistance to be remiss in my person. Have you any idea on how you will leave the country?" The goblin asked taking a seat in a throne that seemed to suddenly form out of the wall. Severus stiffened slightly when the two behind him let out sudden noises of surprise. Glancing back them he let them see all of the annoyance in them.

"Your offer is quite generous and a surprise my Lord," Severus says turning back. "As well as notifying us of a problem we had not a chance to consider yet. However, such a discussion should include the Longbottoms after discovering a suitable place for us to travel too."

"Yes of course, the goblins in charge of your holdings will be summoned, all four of yours correct? I believe you will be able to find a suitable place amongst the four Lordships your group has."

"I'm rather confused by your mention of four my Lord," Sirius said stepping forward.

"Lord Black," Ragnor said politely.

"Excuse me? I thought the Lordship passed to the next in line," Sirius stated. "What with my disownmen-"

"You were never disowned," a goblin stated coming forward carrying a stack of folders.

"Ah, Grimgrowl," Ragnor said, "you and your fellow have come forward with their necessary information I see."

"I'm confused, what do you mean I wasn't disowned?" Sirius said.

"Your father passed away before completing the documents properly stripping you of your titles. Your mother has tried since the loss of your brother, however the Lordship, as you know, is patriarchal and she was unable to fully remove you of your inheritance since it is outside of her power. She removed you from her own wealth and will, which is admittedly little in comparison, but everything else passed to you in 1979. We have sent forth owls, but by your dumbstruck expression, I can surmise that they never reached you. Probably interference by your mother or someone else."

"Yes, I was never informed," Sirius repeated rather lamely.

"I am sure that your affairs can be handled after the reading of the will as well as Lord Prince's own inheritance issues," Ragnor said pointedly looking at the shorter goblin sharply. The other goblin bowed and stepped back. "Since that matter has been rectified, will you allow us to assist you in that?"

"I believe that would be beneficial for us," Remus said politely. "Thank you for your generous offer."

"It is nothing werewolf," the goblin stated, "we find it beneficial to stay on the good side of wealthy wizards, it allows gold to flow easily."

"My Lord," Severus said breaking in, "pardon this tangent, however Harry, the young Potter Lord as you know, was struck most likely with a powerful curse. From what I can gather it was the Killing Curse. He was left with a scar that sets me uneasy. Would you perhaps have someone who is able to diagnose it fully, so we may go about in treating it?" The goblin nodded and raised a hand, one of his entourage left to find someone.

"Now... I believe it is time for you to awaken your colleagues, and we shall continue this conversation with the assistance of your goblin managers."

"Thank you." Severus said. Remus slipped over and shook the two adults awake gently. Both straightened, Alice sitting up while Frank stood once more. He smiled thankfully at Severus when he summoned an armchair over and pushed the Auror into it. "I guess we should all sit, I have a feeling this will take a whi-" Severus abruptly cut off when two goblins entered the room. The goblins were nothing if not efficient and straightforward, no dilly-dallying. Something both Severus and Remus could appreciate.

"You summoned me Goblin Lord Ragnor?" The one in a long white hooded cloak asked striding in.

"Ah, Healer Bladecrow, yes, the little Lord Potter has a wound that worries his caretakers, they have requested that we diagnose it and then see if there's any need for treatment." The Goblin Lord said shifting in his throne to lean comfortably forward.

"And where is the child?" Bladecrow asks coolly his hands clenching impatiently together. A long finger from the lord pointed to the small bundle laid out on the chaise. Severus moved gracefully across the room taking his place next to the toddler watching the goblin healer stride over in short efficient steps.

"Healer Bladecrow my appreciation for you services," Severus said with a brief bow.

"Safe your appreciation until we see that the babe is alright wizard." The goblin said grimly. Severus carefully picked the boy up and knelt near the goblin. "The wound?" Bladecrow snapped.

"Here," Severus brushed the hair off of his charge's forehead and showed the jagged scar.

"Hrmmm," the healer murmured pulling out a monocular. Putting it to one eye he bent forward and studied the mark for about three seconds before jerking back and scrambling away. Cursing in a complex series of sentences in goblin he snatched the monocular away from his eye. "That is the most disturbing thing I have ever had the misfortune to see!" The healer said appalled. "Where did the child obtain part of soul? Especially getting such a thing lodged in his scar?" The rest of the room, except for a sleeping Neville and a few of the stonier looking goblins, blanched.

"What the hell do you mean part of a soul?" Sirius demanded striding over. "How the hell can you see something like that?"

"My loupe is designed to study for anything unnatural or strange about a patient. Whether it be a foreign contamination, injury or, in this strange and disgusting incident, a contaminated and dirty fragment of a soul. Goblets of gold, what does one do to make their aura and soul so disgusting and polluted?" The healer spat. "This type of destruction speaks of decades of corruption and mental illness. It has to be a truly tainted person to do such damage to themselves. The idiocy mortals get them self into!" Alice and Frank stare at him shocked, as well as Sirius. However Remus and Severus exchanged long considering glances.

"It must be from You-Know-Who," Remus surmised Severus nodded in agreement shocking the others.

"The idiot running around trying to be that pureblood leader of the dark?" Ragnor queried earning a distracted nod from both Remus and Severus, the rest of the wizards and witch looked rather shell-shocked.

"That explains the holdings of Slytherin passing to Harry," Severus said slowly. "It makes perfect sense..."

"Explain yourself Lord Prince," Ragnor demanded. "The Slytherin line supposedly died out approximately fifty years ago with the end of the Guant line. Though the vaults have not closed we assumed some distant muggle or Squib relation had inherited it."

"Lord Voldemort had the ability to speak to snakes." Severus stated. "It was common knowledge that he was able to, it was a famed characteristic belonging to Salazar Slytherin's family. It would not be strange if the Dark Lord was somehow distantly related to them in someway."

"That may be possible, one of the last things either of the Guant heirs did was lose their only daughter who ran away and married a muggle. If they both passed away never knowing about a child or grandchild of that union..." Ragnor said.

"It would explain how Harry won Slytherin's vaults through right of combat. By naming the Potters and Longbottoms as enemies and then failing to defeat them..." Remus said catching on, he wasn't a book worm for nothing.

"He, in essence, invoked the ancient combat law pertaining to fighting an enemy to one on one combat. His use of the curse would have fallen outside of the allowed rules of fighting with the same extent of knowledge that the mixture of the parents dying for their child unarmed and using something that the child wasn't able to do..." Severus said soothing Harry who cuddled into the man.

"Invoked the ancient law's repercussions making the spell rebound and destroy the caster." Remus said moving over to crouch next to Severus and Harry. "Three fights, three chances, and he killed innocents, unprovoked, undefended, and unrepentant for them. Magic would in essence rebound on him ruling his automatic defeat and having magic forcefully evict him from the plane as punishment. After the third curse the rebound must have multiplied the original force and destroyed him. It makes perfect sense, that's the main reason Muggle Wiccans are weary of the three-fold effect, for everyone bad thing you do it comes back three-fold. I believe there's a saying in Buddhism that say the Buddha forgives twice but the third is to incur it's wrath. Amazing what old magical ties pass on to it's new age Muggle ideals?" Severus snorted indelicately before Sirius raised a confused hand drawing attention to himself like a student would in class.

"So let me get this right, Snape's Lord Prince, Harry inherited both the Potter and Slytherin lines, and I didn't get disowned thus making me Lord Black?" Sirius said. "On top of this Voldemort was so twisted that when he got offed a piece of his soul flew out of whatever or where it was and stuck itself to the only place Harry was injured and stayed there? How the blazing hell are we going to get rid of the damn thing?"

"Is there a way to transfer it? And why would that happen? I've never heard of such a thing before. I can understand the defilement of the soul through the use of unrestricted dark arts without the proper wait time and cleansing however... Such a thing as that is peculiar." Alice said softly.

"I have a fairly good idea. It is possible to transfer a horcurx from one container to another. However, there hasn't been a living container in over three centuries. It would take a bit of set up, but it would allow you to look through your options." The healer offered, "I have to consult some of my fellows as well as check a few scrolls. It could be ready right before opening time for the other shops."

"Do it," the Goblin Lord ordered after a brief hesitation and nod from the adult wizards and witch. Any option was better than nothing, plus the goblins hoarded knowledge and specialties like they did with gold, wealth was wealth and they weren't picky about what it was or where it came from. The goblins left and others came forth once more carrying great folders. "I believe at this time the Potter will can wait. Lord Black we will retrieve your house's rings at a later point, but I believe the Prince line must be handled, and you escape planned." The group nodded staring at the folders tiredly.

"Bloody hell, this is going to take forever," Sirius muttered still reeling from the new information.

"Heir of Prince I have your rings, but it requires your blood." A goblin said straightening the glasses perched on the edge of his long, and just a touch crooked, nose.

"Of course," Severus said as the goblin held out a tarnished silver box with heavy inlays of precious gems and woods. The runic patterns and spells carved and laid into it glowed lightly. Taking the ceremonial knife from the goblin proffered Severus slashed the tip of his finger before laying an even coat of his blood around the edge of the lid. Hearing a light snick followed by a series of tumblers falling and chimes the lid slid back into the metal, some how melting into the rest of the box.

"Are these..." He asked nervously. "I thought it was only going to be the rings..." The goblin nodded in understanding.

"Ah yes, not only do you have Head of House Ring, you also have Prince House's Consort Ring, as well as the the ceremonial robes and mating cuffs. All elfin made, all perfect for a single bond or triad. It was not uncommon around seventeen centuries ago for your Head of House to have two spouses. If anything the best heads had two. Quite interesting that. This box also contains the family tapestry, and your most sacred familial spell books and origin books. These items contain all the knowledge of the previous heads and their spouses as well as any revered member who was honored to write in it." The goblin said almost in rote. "There is other valuable information in here that you may take. Now that you've been recognized as the head this box will open for you or your heir at your death unless you do a bonding ceremony that binds not only you lives but your blood and souls together. Then your partner or partners may open it." Severus looked a little overwhelmed but reached in to the box carefully and pulled out a heavy signet ring. Inset in the ring was a clear blue topaz with the Prince crest and a series of Latin words carved on the interior side of the ring, though it looked to be quite faded and rub down. Slipping the ring on his right middle finger he felt a burst of fire stream through his body and felt his back arch and crack with the power flowing through him. It went straight from the tips of hair to the flat of his feet. Blinking a few times in disorientation he offered a goblin a brief and sincere thanks earning a happy nod in response.

"Now I understand you wish to review your properties," another goblin said and the wizards nodded. "Are there any specifications?"

"Not Britain or any of it's out laying island countries. We wish to be..." Remus paused answering for Severus who was standing there looking rather stunned still, "out of the reach of the Dark Lord's slimy tentacles."

"As well as Dumbledore's," Severus said gathering himself now that the vibrating beat wasn't coursing through him. "Also, I believe we would do well to stay out of the Union of Magical Socialist Republics. They're too militant and would see us as either spies for the government or new pawns. The tsars are still very much in power in someways, it would do us better to stay out of that conflict."

"Not the United Magical States of Americas as well," Sirius stated after a moment, "their Muggle counterparts may be claiming détente but their Magical side sure as hell isn't. Plus with the capitalist and even further corruption of the government in some areas it would be difficult for any type of privacy or visa."

"Asia is out of our spectrum as is Africa, though trips there for the boys as they grow up, as well as any other future children, would probably be beneficial. The same with visits to Britain, the UMSR, and the UMSA. I'd suggest the Southern Magical Americas but... I remember they've been having a large amount of Muggle revolutions as well as Magical. Wasn't there some contras problems?" Frank said seriously making the group flinch as a whole. Guerrilla warfare with Southern Frill-neck Dragons was not a pleasant idea, nor was getting shot. They weren't escaping one war to get shoved into another.

"I believe somewhere on the continent, but in a lower populated and neutral area would do well. I'm sure we'll come with something. We have plenty of ancestral homes that we inherited since the first Wizarding Wars. I think a Grey country if you please sir." Severus said shifting to sit on the chaise Remus settling next to him while Sirius drifted over to stand at Severus' shoulder. A table was magicked in front of them and small, well narrower folders, appeared before all five adults, to Remus' surprise.

Flipping through they quickly shuffled out larger countries like France or Spain, or Italy and Austria that were a little too dark or light in some scopes and had harsh werewolf legislation. Poland was thrown out as well, because frankly, it was too Muggle. The Magical population there had been decimated in the 1940s by the genocides and other places were frankly too urbanized to be considered.

"We need a damn place that's small and has a low population, and does not have society breathing down our necks!" Sirius hissed annoyed.

"Okay, eliminate all urban sites that are in cities or towns that contain more than 1,000." Alice said rather frazzled. "Next eliminate anything that has a large influx of tourism or around Muggle contraptions that will interfere with magic or magic with it." She tapped her files and they all disappeared. "Well the Longbottoms have nothing," she grumbled. Sirius copied the charm and his stack went down to a few pages. Severus and Remus followed seconds after. Narrowing down their choices they stared at the three options.

"So we have a chateau in Sweden..." Sirius muttered, "but it's a Black estate and who knows what the hell they have hidden there so, I think that's a no."

"What about this place in Iceland?" Remus said tiredly. The whole group and Sirius actually swatted him with a folder.

"Stay on the continent! Stay on Europe not the Atlantic Ocean!" Frank hissed exasperated.

"Here," Severus said with a smirk. "It's a castle my great-great-great grandfather's brother-in-law inherited before remarrying to my great-great-great grandfather's eldest sister. They couple never had children, thus my great-grandfather inherited it, but he never saw or used it and he was the last of his generation by about ten years, he married and had my grandfather quite late you see, he was nearing his nineties mark when he finally had one with his third bride. It's been uninhabited for the last two hundred to two hundred and fifty years. It's already partially furnished and actually has Wizarding space on top of being a warded castle built into a mountain. It's roughly place on top of five square kilometers of land. Some of that land is intermixed with a ski slope, but that side is almost sheer cliffs so it's fine. It's actually originally Dwarven. How did they manage that?" He mused at the last fact.

"Where is it? What country?" Alice asked eagerly leaning forward.

"Liechtenstein." Severus said proudly. The rest of them blinked and the goblins appeared to be smiling widely.

"_LIECTHENSTEIN?"_

* * *

A/N:

Why I chose where I did, though I did take in your suggestions! I try to keep my works as historically correct as I can. The 1980s were a _harsh_ decade. While the USA and USSR were moving toward mutual and better relations (the Berlin Wall did come down in 1990) there's no guarantee the magical side did. Africa, Asia and South America were down because frankly I don't know enough about those countries to do them justice, with Europe hopefully I can get away with a few things and the internet. Plus the 1980s were called the _Lost Decade_ in South America due to several problems economically, socially, and politically. While they're growing and progressing in the recent decade, the 80s shall stay lost. We do not want our heroes getting shot or chased by ancient Mayan Shamans. I hope you like Liechtenstein! It's the sixth smallest country in the world if I remember correctly, has strong political and economical ties to Switzerland as well as an influx of foreigners. Also! For anyone who speaks German, especially the Walser-German dialect or maybe low-Alemannic/ High Alemannic, let me know. Other wise I'll just italicize everything, though I would love some curses. Send those via PM please, no reviews with curses! The boys are young enough to learn more than one language, and the adults have magic so there's charms, plus Europe is were-wolf friendly. Don't worry. It'll be magical.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Liechtenstein info: .

That's for all of you who skim the excess details, I know we all do it, I know I'll skim paragraphs just to get to the dialog portion of the chapter. For those of you who've never heard of Liechtenstein, like Sirius in this chapter, as well as the rest pretty much, you'll find out soon! =D

Disclaimer: Yo, not British. I'm a Southern originally from Illinois, yeah, it doesn't make sense, but still, I am definitely not British. Might have a Mayflower ancestor, but not JKR at all.

Chapter 4:

_"LIECHTENSTEIN?!"_

"Where the bloody hell is that," Frank asked startled. "I've never heard of it, or at least I don't remember hearing about it. Is it a satellite country to the UMSR? I thought we were avoiding them?"

"Liechtenstein is the fourth smallest European country, and no it's not a satellite country to the USMR. It is also currently the only country to be doubly landlocked in the world. It borders Switzerland and Austria and is neatly placed beside the Rhine River and the Alp Mountain range totally encompasses the country." A goblin informed them. "It doesn't have a military and has a very small population. It's formal name is the Principality of Liechtenstein and while most of it's dealings internationally stem from Switzerland the people there speak German."

"It sounds... Nice?" Alice said warily and the goblin grinned at her.

"It is a very splendid country, very outdoorsy to be exact. While being exceedingly small, it's people have one of the best economies. The wizards and witches who live there can easily access numerous other countries, and is one of the best place anyone of creature descent to live. In fact there are numerous mountains that are magically shielded from Muggles that house entire goblin, dwarven, and centaur populations. It has some of the largest flocks of unicorns and actually the smallest, but rarest, dragon flocks in the world. The people there are traditionally Austrian in many ways, but in recent years there's been an influx of foreigners so if you chose to move there it would not be surprising." The goblin said.

"Where exactly in Liechtenstein is the castle," Remus asked warming to the idea.

"It's towards the Southeastern border between Liechtenstein and Austria. The castle is actually near the only ski resort town in the country, Malbun. It's almost dead east of the town, and under heavy wards as Lord Prince mentioned. It's a renowned area, especially for those who make exceedingly complex potions of the healing variety. It has some of the rarest plant ingredients and animals. The reclusive blutschink lives near there." This made Remus spin around from glancing over some of the items listed on the sheet in front of Severus.

"The bear-humanoid that eats children?" Remus hissed. Severus shushed him.

"That's a myth," Severus told him firmly, "just because a few hundred years ago two muggles accidentally saw one devour a glamoured house elf..."

"It still eats human like flesh though!" Sirius said, mind glued to the 'eating children' part of the conversation.

"It's typically a scavenging omnivore! It's quite similar to werewolves and natural, nonmagical bears! It's only truly dangerous during certain times of the year where it shifts from full bear to blutschink form!" Severus barked. "It was even said that the blutschink that attacked that elf was rabid due to starvation and repeated testing of a maniacal dark wizard alchemist who was attempting to create a potion that would infect others forcing them into permanent blutschink form so he could harvest ingredients from them! Of course you wouldn't know this because yo-"

"Lords and Lady if you would be so kind as to refocus on us..." One goblin tried to intervene.

"Still!" Sirius said, Severus glared at him through narrowly slitted eyes.

"If you would be so kind as to make a decision!" Another goblin tried.

"Severus," Alice said softly, "is it the best option truly?" Sirius deflated, his anger and worry fleeing his bloated, puffed up stance. Severus straightened before nodding. Sirius watched the weary man and was rather embarrassed when he realized he was inordinately interested in the slim lips of the other man. Glancing surreptitiously at Remus, he felt the familiar rush of hormones at the slim, slightly scared build. The tawny hair and sun warmed skin matched with the darkened earth robes seemed almost glowing next to the pale, but dangerous, delicacy seated next to it.

"Yes," Severus answered with a sigh. "I would never voluntarily put Harry in any type of danger. The creature that was mentioned, while native to the area, is traditionally found further east in Eastern Austria, not near the Liechtenstein-Austrian border. It also is only seen once every thirty or so years. And even then it's generally a small one unable to transform. It's only recognized after some Muggle family hunts a bear and after they start taking it apart that they discover an extra liver which ends up covered up by the Austrian Government of Magic. You've more danger from the flooding, or a bad ski accident. The creature is fantastic for potions though." He paused and had a slightly blank look as though Severus was skimming through all the possible potions from such a creature. Shaking his head he refocused.

"Liechtenstein is the best place, the boys will still be in Europe, thus able to apply to Beauxbatons, Durmstang, or Hogwarts." He held up a hand at the mention of the school forestalling any complaints about the three. "Yes, Beauxbatons is French, and yes, Durmstang is considered dark, and yes, Hogwarts has Dumbledore. However, the French have, to this day, never been fond of our ministry and would be an asset in making international ties. Durmstang is uncharted and would allow for a better understanding of both sides of magic, not only the lighter, and if I may be so bold, weaker sides taught primarily here in Britain. Hogwarts, who knows? Maybe Dumbledore will choke on a lemon drop and die. It is an option ten years ahead of us. If worse comes to worse, there are options in Africa such as the School of Alexandria in Egypt, as well as numerous schools in the UMSA, Asia, Canada, and South America. There are also several smaller, lesser known schools in Europe and the option of home tutors. This castle is in a politically neutral country that has ties to _Switzerland_, the one country that is the epitome of neutral relations, and _goblin heirachy_. Or have you forgotten the Magical stranglehold of wealth the goblins have their. They said they would help us, and with our combined wealth we are probably the richest wizards in Britain, if not the wealthiest in Europe."

"You four Lords combined are wealthy enough that if you wished to buy the Crown Jewels you could do that at least three times over. _The Wizarding Crown Jewels_, not the Muggle ones. Those are worth at least twice of the global Muggles. At least the British Wizarding ones are. Though how anyone could sell Excalibur..." Severus sat back after the goblin said that. Sirius mouth gaped open, as did Alice's. Remus looked a little stunned.

"What about the war efforts?" Frank said weakly.

"Ah yes, Lord Longbottom while both you, the Potters and Blacks have heavily funded. It's only been about a tenth. Especially with all the inheritances and right of conquests you have. Of course you have to take in account all of you haven't seized them yet. Lord Prince's family has long been neutral, thus funding both sides raking in a tidy sum until the death of the current Lord's grandfather's death when all accounts were put on hold. There's also the matter of the fact Lord Slytherin was the last of the Hogwarts bloodlines and there was a clause that the wealth of the other houses would be split between the remaining ones. Since the last of the Hogwarts Lords passed his rights to young Lord Potter he has inherited the Potter wealth, as well as all of the wealth of those four bloodlines." A rather smoother faced goblin said glancing through a thin folder.

"You could buy and sell the British Isles if you so wished, then buy France as an after thought." Ragnor said bluntly still seated watching the proceedings. The whole group of wizarding folk choked, with the exception of Severus.

"Does that mean Harry inherited Rowena Ravenclaw's library?" He asked.

"Yes, all of her faults, which include the fast majority of her library, are now Lord Potter's." A goblin stated.

"What about Hufflepuff? Wasn't her line matricidal?" Alice asked.

"Yes it was. However, Lord potter still inherited it. Although Helga Hufflepuff's line was matricidal, the last of her brood passed away I believe in the late 1950s."

"And Gryffindor's?"

"Gryffindor's line ended around the same time as Rowena's with the youngest son dying of small pox after the eldest was disinherited for running off in the middle of battle. Rather messy affair."

"Fascinating..." Severus murmured. "All four founders had all kinds of different backgrounds and libraries... With luck we could fin-"

"Severus snap out of it." Frank said shakily through kindheartedly. The Potion Master flushed a bit and nodded.

"It sounds like it would have adequate space," Alice said. "I mean it's a castle..."

"It does," Severus said handing her the parchment after making a few copies. "It has six floors of living space, and two floors underground, one of which is a cellar level and the other a dungeon which was partially converted to a potion laboratory. There's two towers, and a number of attic spaces, part of which that serve as advanced house elf quarters. The grounds also have a gatehouse and a number of outbuildings like a stable and a few greenhouses. It also has house elves that are experienced in maintaining fields, gardens, the castle, and the other items necessary."

"We also have a port key that will take you to the castle exactly. You can send your elves to bring any other necessary items you may require that you left behind. It is to our understanding that you are currently leaving without notifying your friends or family due to protection. After you get situated you would essentially be able to bring notice to them through the means of house elf magic or leave notice with us at Gringotts to mail to them after you leave."

"Oh Merlin's balls, my mother," Frank muttered. "She'll fly into a right panic if we don't leave her some type of forwarding information."

"She is not going to be able to come with us Frank, someone needs to stay and keep an eye on Dumbledore and in Wizengamot. As the Dowager of Longbottom she'd have the ability to take a seat in Wizengamot and on the Hogwart's Board of Governors." Severus said and Frank nodded.

"She would be able to visit through specialized port keys later on anyway, right Severus?" Remus assured the couple who smiled with relief when the severe man nodded.

"I won't be contacting mine, except cutting her off and kicking her out," Sirius muttered.

"Moving on," Remus said hastily. "I think there's the wills and the inheritances in question we have to deal with?"

"Of course," a goblin stated. "Since Lord Prince has assumed his rings and his holdings, all is left to give over Lord Black's rings, read the Potter wills, and appoint one of you has his regent or close all the holdings til Lord Potter can accept them at age eleven, thirteen, seventeen, or twenty-one."

"Why the different ages?" Remus asked curiously.

"Eleven is when he becomes eligible to learn proper magic as well as an apprenticeship, thirteen is the goblin age of acceptable manhood, seventeen of course is when he is seen as an adult in the British Wizarding World where he holds his title, and twenty-one in the totality of Muggle relations where he's considered a full adult. He can drink alcohol after he turns twenty-one in America, so we judge it as the last hurdle. A regent will mean that he will automatically hold all seats under the Potter name, until the young Lord Potter turns fourteen, and can be held by the assigned regent with written and signed approval by the lord til he is seventeen." Another goblin said. They whole group had given up on names, and the goblins had not offered them.

"I see, thank you for informing us of that," Remus said rubbing his neck nervously. "I guess you're up Sirius." The man slipped slightly while standing before sighing audibly.

"I can't believe I'm assuming responsibility for that damn family," he groused before brightening. "Do I really have to? Can't I jus-"

"No," Severus barked narrowing his eyes sharply at the man. "You will not leave it to fall into the hands of your relatives."

"What?" Sirius said startled, "you can't tell me what to do with it!" He argued. The goblins snorted derisively and unsubtly.

"Consider who would inherit it you bumbling fool," Severus hissed.

"Well, I guess it would go to one of the Black sisters' children." Sirius said defensively.

"Oh and who are they? And their husbands?" Severus snarled.

"Well, there's Andromeda," Sirius started.

"Disowned for marrying a Muggle thus, she and her progeny are unable to inherit," Severus said waving his hand dismissively. Sirius scowled at him. "She could be brought back into the family, thus reversing the disownment, but her only child is a girl and if I remember one of Narcissa self-important rants, she is unable to have more children. So no."

"Well there's Narcissa's son, Draco," Sirius said begrudgingly.

"He's a Malfoy, and his father is the Dark Lord's right hand man practically. Do you want the man to have more wealth and power? He already holds minor seats in the British Wizarding World, would you give him his ticket into Wizengamot?" Severus said baldly.

"If he's as bad as you say he'll end up in Azkaban." Sirius state confidently. Alice snorted.

"Sirius don't be delusional," she barked at him. Sirius glanced at her, surprised by her cutting attitude.

"Malfoy is a slippery devil, and just as rich, with a surprisingly large amount of ministry officials on his pay roll. There's no way he'd end up with more than a slap on the wrist. There's also no way Abraxas Malfoy's boy is going to rot, oh no he'll end up controlling the next minister as well." Alice said coldly. "If we had fate on our side the two would die of a deadly disease that started in their genitals. Though Narcissa would surely spoil the boy to death and ruin him beyond compare which might do us good."

"I guess..." Sirius said. "Then I guess there's no one else. Unless Bella..." He trailed off when the group collectively flinched.

"Ah no, we forgot to tell you about that. Congratulations..." Frank said weakly, "we killed her and her husband when they in a group of four decided to see who could cast the Cruciatus curse on us better."

"THEY WHAT?!" Sirius yelled waking both toddlers.

"Sirius Black! Shut up!" Alice snapped soothing Neville while Severus actually reached out and twisted the animagus' ear.

"Owwww-ow-ow!" He groaned.

"Sit down and silence yourself mutt or I shall silence you myself." Severus hissed dangerously while Remus took Harry. Sirius slumped down next to him, sandwiching Severus between the two Marauders. Severus scowled but his expression gentled when Harry reached up and squirmed back into his lap. He tugged the little rascal closer and sneered at everyone when the boy wrapped his arms around his neck. His position almost screamed _'my toddler! Mess with him and I will kill you!_' Sirius fidgeted and Severus sent him a narrow eyed glare.

"I still don't want to take it," he whined.

"Black," Severus said slowly, "I understand that you lack any politicking skills on top of a severe deficiency in both common sense and intelligence, however you should be able to understand the more power we accumulate the better protected the boys will be. So taking up your lordship..."

"Allows us to have more weight to throw around." Sirius groused.

"Exactly, now get the ring and lets move onto the next business at hand." Severus said coolly. Sirius glowered a bit uncertainly. Remus merely snorted in amusement earning a dark look from Sirius. Another goblin came forth, but instead of a heavy silver box, this one was dark ebony with small inlays of dark amethyst and ivory. "What the hell do I do to open it?" He queried and the goblin offered another knife.

"A drop of blood at each corner and then three on the crest." The goblin relieved of the ceremonial knife said. Sirius nodded jabbed his finger and dripped the required amount. The corners and the crest glowed brightly, lines shooting from each point. The crest, mounted on a rather large squarish piece of purple quartz surrounded by a setting of amethyst and onyx, glowed sharply and after three short bursts it slid back creating a hole just large enough for one's hand to slip in. Taking a deep breath Sirius slipped his hand in and grasped around til his fingers wrapped around something thick and warm. Tugging it his hand out, he slipped his hand and the object nestled in his palm free. Turning his palm over he opened his hand and stared down at the heavy gold ring with a setting of a dark purple amethyst, the crest emblazoned over it. Seeing his family motto he had to bite back an angry scoff. Sliding the ring on he felt as though a tidal wave of energy surged through him. Gasping he bent forward, hands clenching on his knees. Letting the energy surge through him a few more times he felt it settle in a few slow pulses til it became a quiet hum.

"Wowza," he muttered earning a snicker from Frank. Shooting the other man a half-hearted glare he sat back up tipping his head back tiredly against the chaise.

"Now I believe we should move on to the Potter will," the Executive Manager they'd first talked to butting in. "I would request that we return to my office, I believe you want to review the will with a little more," he looked almost apologetically around and bowed to the Goblin Lord who nodded in understanding, "privacy."

Ensconced in the original office once more, an extra animagus and Goblin Lord in tow, Severus sat down mentally blocking out the headache that was starting to break through his original Occlumency shields. Pinching his nose tiredly he glared weakly at the goblin. "After we finish this there will be no more delays." It wasn't a question. "We must get Harry healthy and without that parasite, then leave for Liechtenstein. We can cover Harry's inheritance from the Founders via mail, when he is older or even after he comes of age."

"Of course," the goblin replied. "I, Barclaw, promise you that. Now the Potter will follows as this," and he then listed out several properties, items, and accounts all pertaining to Harry, as well as stocks and bonds that were held under the Potter name. He then listed monetary amounts given to all of them and any items. When they reached the second to last person, Remus, he sputtered in shock.

"_One point eight million galleons?!_" He choked. "Why did I get so much?" He asked aghast. The Longbottoms and Sirius had gotten a significantly lower amount. The goblin skimmed the will before glancing over it and his glasses at the werewolf.

"It states 'because he wouldn't let us look after him when we asked him, so we decided to lump it and interest for all his current, past and future needs. This way he can't not accept, and has to take it.' It continues on in a few complaints about how you never do what they want etcetera etcetera and this is payback for pranks they were not able to retaliate for." The goblin stated. Remus sputtered again.

"Just accept the inevitable wolf-man," Severus growled. "It's the typical Potter move, besides it's still a small amount compared to what Harry's inheriting." The man frowned but sighed and nodded.

"Good," the goblin said with a grin, "now to the final person listed, Severus Snape," Severus merely glared tiredly at him in response, "_'to my dear Severus, I Lily Potter nee Evens, bequeath unto you twenty million galleons, a lifetime membership to the Alchemist Craft and Potion Apothecary Network, and to be place in your tender care until my son comes of age and/or marries the entirety of Lady Potter or the Potter Consort jewelry. Furthermore we leave unto you the chateau in France near the coast as well as the penthouse apartments in Kyoto and Tokyo.'_" Severus gave a long slow blink before glancing at the werewolf.

"And you thought you had it bad," he said softly earning an amused snort from Sirius.

"Always have to get the last word in, eh? Severus?" the werewolf asked wryly the other man merely smirked not even deigning a response for that.

"Finally onto little Lord Potter," Barclaw declared, "'_Our most prized possession, as you all know, is our son Harrison James Potter. It is our request, and expressed demand, that this child never go to Petunia Dursley nee Evans and her husband under any circumstance. If the following people are unable to take in our child, he shall become a ward of Hogwarts herself, not the Headmaster's, be it Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore or not, and any decision made through the sentience of the Sorting Hat. The following people are as follows in the list we would like our son Harry to go to:_

_-Severus Snape/Sirius Orion Black _

_(joint or singular custody as is their choice, making the one who does not join in the joint custody as the next in line to take our child if something should happen to his current guardian)_

_-Alice and Frank Longbottom_

_(or Frank's mother, Augusta Longbottom if they are unable to take him due to death or mental state)_

_-Remus Lupin _

_(in the understanding that the unnecessarily cruel werewolf laws are no longer in action)_

_-Alistair Moody_

_(with the understanding he too is of sound mind, not managed insanity)_

_-Amelia Bones."_

The goblin finished and sat back. The two godfathers glanced at each other warily. Both were still not that far gone from their boyhood years of rivalry. In many ways it was worse due to their stances on either side of the war.

"So," Sirius said, "we're _both_ first choice?"

"Yes, it was to our understanding that either one of you, depending on what capacity your body, mind and life state was, would get young Potter. One, or both of you may claim him." The solicitor said.

"When you say both-" Sirius started.

"It would imply a joint custody." Barclaw said bluntly.

"Right... So Snapey..." Sirius said. "Whaddaya think?"

"First, you overgrown, heavily hormonal boy-man, do _not_ under any circumstances call me by that ridiculous name again. Secondly, we're technically going to be living together, joint custody would mean we both could be called upon in emergencies. Allowing for more time for all of us to handle such actions. It is too my understanding that five adults will be raising these two boys, not just Alice and I." Severus stated grumpily. "While you, Sirius, Remus and Longbottom will probably play lesser roles in parenthood due to the work to protect the boys, do not expect me to become a nursemaid. Or I'll see too it none of your lines will continue on further. Something, I believe, Alice will agree with."

"Of course Severus," Alice said smiling at him. "Frank knows exactly what is expected of him. Remus'll be a sweetheart three weeks out of the month generally, and we all know Sirius can be threatened, don't we?" The pair turned and stared at him.

"Er... I believe we just need the paper work to make Harry Sirius' and Severus' ward. Sirius will probably handle the societal angle while Severus takes the upbringing as well as the monetary side of the estate. Any help with anything can be handled by me. I'm sure Severus needs time to brew and Sirius needs time to tinker with his mechanical devices." Remus interrupted. If Sirius had been in his dog form he probably would have slunk under a couch and cowered there. Severus sneered a bit and Alice smirked.

"How soon can we leave for Liechtenstein?" Sirius asked weakly. Frank covered a laugh with an unsubtle cough. _Talk about obvious topic change_, Frank thought with a silent chuckle.

"We have the port key ready, but I think you should wait til we get that little bit of soul out of Lord Potter," a goblin said as the door was thrown open. "We've figured out the best way. Have you ever wanted to own a possessed pig?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ahaha… I'm back? Yeah, I've been on an updating spree. This should be my fourth story in like… Two days? Also, I apologize now for the German. I really, _really_ suck at foreign languages. It all comes from a generator online. If it sounds really screwed up, and it probably will, I just want to remind you, I _**suck**_at anything besides English. (my hold on English is tenuous when I'm only half awake as well, I excel in blank stares though… OwO?) Anyway, I love all of those who reviewed! HEARTS TO YOU ALL! If any of you are interested in reviewing, asking questions, or just chatting about inspiration and other works on fanfiction, you can send me a PM or whatever.

Reviews: I love the pig line as well! And I'm so pleased that so many of you enjoyed that. To the person who mentioned Dangerverse, Nagasha, that is a really interesting series, but I'm not going to say anything about children yet. *smirk* I'm still hooking up my guys and gals.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Anything I reference belongs to the proper people!

Dedicated: To all my reviewers, but especially Moi, who is a constant support and inspiration.

* * *

Chapter 5:

Severus rocked Harry and stared with Alice as she held Neville in a quite similar manner at the rather ominous looking ritual circle being set up. "Is that dried blood on the altar?" Alice asked in a horrified whisper. Severus curled his lip and sneered angrily at it.

"I should hope not." He muttered eyeing it reproachfully. There would be no way Harry was going to be put on that blasted thing if it was. A loud squealing caught their attention and the two turned to see the three other wizards herding a pig into the room on a long cord. It was clearly one of the goblins food pigs, not magical in the least. It looked fat, juicy, and pink with brown splotches covering its hide. Remus finally stepped back and let Frank and Sirius drag, shove, and try to lure the pig into the circle. Somehow the pig knew something was up and did _not_ like or want to do it.

"Move you—" Sirius muttered darkly shoving at the pig's side as Frank yanked at its lead rope. The pig just dug his little four toed feet into the rough-hewn ground below it, and stubbornly yanked back.

"Are you wizards or not?" Severus hissed after this continued for over half an hour and the duo had only moved the pig a few more feet from the door. The two turned and stared at him like a niffler scenting shiny metal. Frank immediately dropped the rope and levitated the four hundred pound animal with one of the simplest spells learned, Wingardium Leviosa. Severus glanced at Alice who rolled her eyes.

"Married him for his looks, eh?" He muttered quietly out of the corner of his mouth. Alice just bit down hard on the interior of her lip and gave the minutest of nods before the pair of them dissolved in silent humor. Remus glanced over at the pair seeing the mischievous smirk on Severus' face and Alice's silent laughter that shook her whole body. Smirking slightly to himself, the werewolf had to admit, magic was only as handy as the one using it.

After the pig was finally lifted and tied to the altar, something Severus and Alice were both relieved over, the goblins motioned them over.

"You must place the young lord in the circle by himself, Lord Prince," one of the ceremony goblins said firmly when Severus moved to stand with the toddler in his arms inside the circle. The Potion Master merely sent the goblin a looked and earned one himself.

"I will do no such thing," the darkly dressed young wizard hissed. "This child may be just another account to you, but—"

"Lord Prince, I assure you that the young lord must be in the circle by himself or the ritual will not work and the boy will carry the soul fragment until he dies. This is the only way besides death." An older goblin said sternly. Severus hissed. Neither Sirius or Remus looked too happy about it either although Remus finally gave in and tried to have Severus see reason.

"We'll remove him if it becomes something he cannot bear, Severus," Remus said as he moved towards the man and the toddler in his arms. Remus felt his heart clench as he watched Severus glanced down nervously at the young boy in his arms. His obvious reluctance to give up the boy, to allow him to be even in the slightest bit of danger, called to the wilder nature in Remus, a burning respect that developed even further for the black haired Potion Master.

"The second it gets out of hand we will intervene," Sirius assured the other wizard as he moved to stand next to his long time friend. Severus stared down at the young, still sleeping boy, before glancing at the goblins in cold determination.

"If this ceremony does anything outside of what it's supposed to I'll make an enraged nesting Horntail look like a docile lamb, am I understood?" He hissed lowly. The goblins nodded and Severus reluctantly relinquished Harry into his other godfather's arms while Remus moved to stand next to him, his mere presence attempting to be comforting and reassuring.

"It will be fine, Severus," Remus whispered his eyes glued to Harry as well as Sirius carefully carried him into the circle and placed him in the other half across from the bound pig. "I promise you, we're helping him. If anything goes wrong you will be the least of their worries." The somber potion master nodded and absently gripped Remus' hand to the surprise of the tawny haired wizard. Severus' fear of his other side, and his general dislike of the Marauders was legendary. The fact he was willing to lean against his former foe for the child of the woman he loved but was taken by another man was humbling.

Placing Harry gently on a thick nest of blankets, Sirius stepped back and joined Remus and Severus standing on his old foe's free side his hand coming up to comfortingly squeezed the other man's shoulder. Severus leaned into it briefly before straightening, his eyes never moving from Harry.

"Let us begin," a goblin said formally. Immediately a long, complex chant went up and the circle crafted in complex runes, pictograms, and hieroglyphs glowed in a flowing series of colors. Changing from white to blue to green it finally settled in a mixed hue of gold and shimmering red. The chant rose a series of purple lighting flashed out of Harry's forehead causing Severus to jerk forward, fear surging through his body. Sirius' grip tightened on his shoulder while Remus' grip on the black eyed man's hand turned white knuckled.

"Harry," Alice whispered as her own grip on her son tightened protectively. Frank's arm wrapped around Alice's waist and held her tightly against his side his free hand clenched around his wand. The lightning stuck the ward around violently, and yet Harry didn't make a sound and kept sleeping peacefully. Then one strand struck the pig and then suddenly all of the points of purple electricity converged on the animal until it was one thick band of energy carving its way into the animal causing it to start squealing in fear. As the lighting tapered off the sounds faded off and the chanting slowed and deepened, the words began to space off and stop the goblins one by one leaving the magic. The circle dimmed and the waves of light. Finally the circle disappeared into the ground and the goblin moved forward to seize the pig which looked to be comatose. Finally unable to stand it anymore, Severus rushed forward and seized Harry up. The abrupt motion woke the little boy up causing him to look around startled before nestling into Severus for comfort. Rocking the boy more for his own reassurance Severus stayed right where he was, and took a deep breath, breathing in the soft scent of little boy. He was so caught up he didn't notice either Sirius or Remus flanking him or the short goblin healer standing before trying to be comforting.

"Let me take a look," the healer said soothingly as he approached the young man. Severus glanced at Bladecrow suspiciously before kneeling before him once more. The healer took out his monocular once again and studied the scar before nodding. "The soul shard has been removed." The whole group of wizarding folk breathed a sigh of relief.

"But…" However, that little immediately caught their attention and they tensed right back up.

"But what?" Sirius asked sharply moving protectively closer. Remus felt his inner wolf's hackles rise and he had to force it back already knowing his amber eyes were turning golden in their state of unrest and anger.

"The soul fragment may have left its mark. The child should be mostly fine, but if he has a few strange powers later on I would not be overly worried. He may even gain abilities due to his numerous houses." The healer informed them steadily. Severus eyed the boy worriedly as though he would be able to detect any anomalies before they showed before sighing and bowing his head in thanks.

"Thank you, Healer Bladecrow." Severus said softly. "Is it in your opinion we are fit to leave?" The goblin stared through his monocular at each of them before grunting.

"You two," he pointed at the Longbottoms, "should rest and do nothing, and I mean _absolutely _nothing, strenuous for the next two weeks." The couple nodded. "The curses you took were quite debilitating. You should take a combination of nutrient potions, nerve rejuvenators, muscle relaxers, and pain medicine."

"You," he pointed at Severus sharply. "Shall apply this to that ugly thing on your arm," he handed a rather large, clear jar filled with a gel like blue mixture studded with black and purple specks. "It will lessen the inflammation. As of right now it is not fully possible to remove the Mark from you. You should also take a few of the potions I recommended them. You have long standing damage from multiple Cruciatus and other curses." Severus nodded and reached out to take the jar awkwardly. Remus seeing his fumbling grip took it instead and placed it in Severus' cloak pocket earning a small smile of thanks. The goblin glanced over the werewolf sharply.

"You need to take it easier before and right after the full moon, idiot," the goblin said gruffly. "It helps that you have formed your own pack, but you need to increase the amount of protein in your diet and for the love of money eat less chocolate. It is a rather good cure all for humans, but avoid it during the week of the full moon your system is too close to that of a wolf's and it sickens you slightly making the transformation harder on you. I mean it." The tawny haired man flushed but nodded. Sirius muffled a snicker. The goblin glanced at Sirius next making him tense before an amused snort echoed in the room.

"Nothing is wrong with that one," Bladeclaw said dryly, "nothing we can fix anyway. Not unless you had a time turner that could prevent him from being dropped on his head when he was a baby anyway."

"Hey!" Sirius indignantly responsed. Meanwhile Remus stuffed his robe covered arm into his mouth to muffle the snickers that fought to escape him.

"I'll have to remember than when I brew potions for him," Severus said drolly earning another indignant "Hey!"

"You'd better."

* * *

The group assembled in a small comfortable seating room. The goblins, after a number of signatures and paperwork were completed concerning Harry, had left to fetch the port kety. The whole affair had been very awkward, and made Frank comment on how similar it was to when he and Alice had applied for their marriage license after he finished his letter to his mother and one informing Crouch of his and Alice's resignations from the British Auror corps. Severus had glanced at the Gryffindor obviously scandalized and was even more so when Sirius thought that it would be funny to call Severus wifey thus earning the animagus a black eye. It was also why Severus was shooting both of the jokesters a series of dark looks. Remus merely kept one hand covering his mouth to prevent any snickers from leaving and Alice merely gave Severus a commiserating look of understanding. Both her and Lily had suffered from more than one irritating prank war while in school and during their first years of marriage. Thinking about that made the blond haired woman said and she quickly shook her head to clear it of its dark thoughts.

The Goblin Lord strode forward with a circular shaped ring of metal that was obviously the port key. "The activation word to take you to Die Festung der Eisernen Mädchen is 'Maid.' It will take you into the entry hall of the castle." The group nodded and reached out a free hand to grip the ring. Remus wrapped a free arm around Severus and Harry while Sirius shuffled closer. The dour Potion Master scowled but accepted their intentions to help. Frank wrapped an arm around Alice pressing their bodies close as they both took a firm grip on the hoop.

"Many good times, gold, and health to you." The Goblin Lord called out to them.

"May your enemies blood be enough to bathe in," Severus replied earning a toothy grin from the whole group of goblins. Sirius mouthed the saying over Severus' shoulder at Remus who merely shrugged.

"Ready?" Alice asked. The others nodded. "Alright, I'll say it on the count of three. One two three, maid!" The ring jerked them and they disappeared from Gringotts.

Staring at the spot where the wizards had stood last the goblins slowly trickled out until only the Healer Bladeclaw was left.

"Good luck," he muttered before turning to leave. There was butchering to be done after all, and he wanted a vote in just what part they were sending to Dumbledore.

The group landed with a dull thud in a cathedral like hall. Rich colored stone lined the floors and segments of the wall into tall arches around wooden paneled walls and painted walls. A series of rather ornate lantern chandeliers were inter sped across the ceiling illuminating the room and reflecting light off of the layered colored glass that made up most of the wall around an arched shaped double door. A soft pop signaled the entrance of a house elf.

"Good days Masters and Mistress!" The elf squeaked. It was probably a very pretty elf by house elf standards, with bright blue eyes, pale blue skin that was rather smooth, and dressed in a lacy pillow case that was belted by a slim tassel in gold and a matching gold ribbon around rather tidy white curls that were pulled back into a pony tail. "I bes Mellie the head elf and housekeeper. I's be glads to welcomes young new Lord Princy and his guests." Her eyes settled on the babies and she actually squealed with delight. "Yous bes havings young Masters! Oh! Oh, we haves babies in the house again! Oh, the other elves will bes so happy!" Her worshipful eyes turned and focused on Severus. "What can Mellie be doings for your yous, please give mes orders." Severus glanced at the rest of them before gathering himself.

"I want you to prepare the master bedroom, the nursery attached to it, two rooms across from it and another room with an attached nursery for us, Mellie. Then take us to it and make sure we are undisturbed until we call for someone. We are quite tired and could use a few hours of sleep. Once we wake up I would like you and the other elves to prepare a light meal and make sure everyone is situated and unpack anything that hasn't been unpacked. Afterwards you will assign a house elf to the look after each of the members now in the household so they are looked after. After I am rested I will summon all of the house elves to get to know them and then go from there. Is that understood, Mellie?" Severus asked. The house elf nodded furiously.

"Mellie be getting the other elves and Mellie right on its Master Princy! I bes rights back!" The elf popped away. The Potion Master released the ring before slumping down on a bench placed under a rather old looking mirror edged in silver. Alice joined him and leaned sleepily against his shoulder. The two toddlers cuddled into them and the two parents glanced down at them contently as the tension and fear slowly seeped out of their body. The other three eyed them worriedly a bit farther off.

"Are they alright?" Sirius muttered to Remus who shook his head. Frank slumped against a wall dozing slightly.

"All three of them have been going nonstop. Both Alice and Frank were attacked in the middle of the night and I have no idea when Severus slept last. From what I understood he's been straddling the line between Dumbledore and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Remus hissed lowly. "He was there before I was and totally hysterical. I mean it, I found him next to Lily's body holding Harry crying and shaking." Sirius winced then glanced over at them. The pair had nodded off against each other. The elf, Mellie, popped back into the hall startling them awake.

Immediately she started punishing herself. "Bad Mellie! Mellie is a bad elf!" The house elf cried. Like a blur of black, Severus rapped the elf's hands startling it and making her focus on him.

"Never punish yourself!" The man hissed. "Until I say otherwise, you and no other elf are allowed to punish themselves or each other for any imagined slight or problem you can think of!" The elf's eye filled up and she sniffled before nodding her understanding. "Now, I expect our rooms are ready?" Severus asked tiredly as he straightened. The elf nodded still tearful. "Good, take us to.." He stumbled a bit as he moved and in a flash Remus was next to him and holding him up. The man blinked wearily at him before leaning into the werewolf.

"Master Princy!" Mellie said worriedly. "Youse be alrights?"

"Just tired," the man muttered. "I just need to get me and Harry to bed." The elf nodded determinedly.

"The master's room is on the family floor. Mellie be taking you there now!" She snapped her finger and Severus, Harry, and Remus vanished with the elf with a crack. Sirius' eyes widened in disbelief, the damn thing had just taken them away!

"Elf!" He snarled. Mellie returned seconds later and popped off with him.

"Here's be the doggy man." She said to Remus as Sirius and her popped into the master bedroom. "I bes gettings the other threes placed Master."

"Thank you," Severus mumbled as he settled the toddler on the bed before starting to strip. The two other men in the room stared in surprise. His robes and cloak were tossed rather haphazardly over a winged back armchair before his fingers nimbly began unbuttoning his shirt. That too was tossed over the chair before sunk down on the bed to remove his shoes in his undershirt and pants. Remus felt his mouth dry as Sirius' began to water. The toned and slim torso of Severus was as pale as the rest of his body and even the Dark Mark on his left forearm did little to retract from his overall attractiveness. The boots came off and were tossed aside before the socks came off and were thrown at the armchair lazily. He glanced sleepily up at the two Marauders before blinking in surprise.

"You're still here?" The man asked as he stood once more, his hands going absently to his belt. Sirius' gaze snapped to the slim fingers tugging rather stiffly at the belt without any coordination. Remus merely stared at the slim neck and the hint of pink nipples under the thin white wife beater. "Wolf?" Remus' attention was jerked back and his eyes snapped to the sleepy black gaze of Severus'.

"Ye-yes?" Remus said. "What is it?"

"Aren't you going to your rooms? I mean, aren't you tired?" Severus asked as he finally got the belt through the last of the belt loops. Sirius' whole attention was focused on the almost teasing movements of that damn belt missed that. Remus however, nodded jerkily and gripped Sirius' arm and began dragging him away.

"Remus," Sirius hissed his eyes only momentarily jerking away from that careless undressing to his best friend.

"Good night, Severus," Remus said his eyes glued to the door as he dragged the dog animagus away.

"Remus!" Sirius hissed as they went through the door and it shut behind them the Black Lord barely catching a glimpse as the belt hang loose and the first buttons undone making the pants sag sexily as the man dragged the undershirt up and off. The door shut before he could see if his former enemy went commando or not and the prankster audibly groaned in disappointment.

"Remus," Sirius whined. "Severus, he was almost… He was almost…!" The werewolf forced his mind away from the image.

"Shut up Sirius!" Remus muttered before opening a door and shoving him into the other room and then shutting the door harshly. Whispering to himself quietly, "I'm aroused enough as it is." Glancing at both doors he could smell the faint arousal from Sirius and remember the slim body of Severus in the other. Heaving a sigh he moved into his new room uncomfortably. With his blasted luck his arousal would mean there would be no sleep like the others.

* * *

Severus woke to pressure on his chest and mentally wondered if he'd gotten drunk and brought someone home again. Squinting he was startled to see bright green eyes framed by messy black eyes in a tiny face.

"Good morning," Severus said awkwardly. The toddler nodded rather solemnly his fist shoved in his mouth as he suckled on it.

"Mama?" He asked shyly and the events of the night came back in a flash.

"Oh, Harry," Severus whispered as he straightened into a sitting position and drew the boy closer. "I'm not your mama, but I'm your Uncle Sev and I promise to love and look after you just as your mother would have." The boy stared him uncomprehending.

"Sev?" The boy asked and the dour man smiled and nodded. "Okie." Then a scent hit the older wizard's nose and he glanced down at the boy who shifted uncomfortably.

"Do you have a dirty diaper?" He asked. The boy nodded solemnly. _Oh boy,_ Severus thought to himself, _this is going to be a very interesting transition._ Picking up the boy he set him aside and glanced around for some clothing. Wrinkling his nose at his dirty ones, they were covered in dirt, blood and other nasty things, he went to the wardrobe. Sighing in relief, he found a number of items. Pulling on some plain black sweat pants, a loose gray shirt, and a sweater in an off white, almost gray color he then stepped into a pair of plain gray and black plaid slippers. "Let's go find Auntie Alice and see if she can't show me how to get you fixed up Harry." The toddler held out his arms and Severus scooped him up. The fist had returned to his mouth and he sucked it obviously for comfort, making the man wonder if he should find a toy or plush for the toddler to hold and take comfort from.

Stepping into the hall he noticed two other rooms where the noises of people waking, or sleeping in the case of the first where snores were coming through, signaled where Remus and Sirius were now situated. Pausing by them he contemplated asking them for help before shaking his head. He'd stick with the plan and go find Alice who would likely be awake with Neville. Seeing stairs he padded down the hallway over the cushiony dark blue carpet. He went down two flights before finding himself in a large open family room overlooking the sheer mountain cliff. Plush couches, settees, benches, and armchairs were placed throughout the room around and next to bookshelves, tables, and lamps. Padding softly over the richly colored hardwood floors he followed the smell of food. Poking his head into the dining room he sighed in relief when he saw Alice and Neville.

"Good morning," he said as he moved into the room. The woman glanced up in surprise before smiling at him warmly.

"Good morning Severus, little Harry," Alice said in greeting. She sniffed and then eyed Harry knowingly. "Need help changing him?" Severus sighed in relief and nodded. Then flushed when his stomach grumbled loudly making Alice laugh. She rose and held out her arms for the toddler.

"Let's swap," she said with a smile. "You look after Neville why I get this little tyke all changed and clean." Severus handed Harry over a little reluctantly and took the chair on the other side of the highchair where a clean plate sat. Neville eyed him with a bright and curious look. Seeing that the baby was in the middle of being fed Severus picked up the small spoon and filled it partially with some of the soft egg. Neville grasped the spoon and guided it to his mouth and smiled at him around the spoon flashing a few small white teeth.

"Good job little man," Severus murmured helping the boy demolish the egg. He removed the empty cup and seeing the next small portion of food, this time cereal, he poured it out on the little table for Neville to feed himself with. The boy squealed with pleasure and picked up the little circular shaped pieces of grain and shoved them into his mouth to gum.

Severus sat back, half watching the boy eat and trying to eat himself. Laughing softly as Neville tried to shove one of the pieces up his nose, Severus never noticed Remus and Sirius entering the morning room and stopping in the doorway.

Watching as the other man gently removed the cereal and directed Neville into eating it properly, Remus felt a smile quirk at his lips and Sirius a small warmth under his collar. Turning back to his toast Severus caught sight of them and faintly colored before taking on a rather aloof air and sneered. "Well?" He asked stiffly, "are you coming in or not?" The affect was ruined however, when his eyes softened and lips curved at the sight of Harry being carried in by Alice. Studying the other man closely, both Sirius and Remus could only think, _**Mine.**_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I finally got them out of the bank! Success!

Reviews: AHAHAHAHA! I updated.

Disclaimer: I do not know anything of this franchise or anything of its affiliates.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Albus Dumbledore was a spritely old man. Like many of those his own age he was up at five and already bustling around doing his morning routine. He changed into one of his favorite robes, a dark blue number with bustling stars, planets and moons that darted rather fancifully on top of it in glittering silvers and yellows. Next, he had a light breakfast of egg whites, prunes, toast with a large amount of lemon marmalade, and tea with extra sugar. While eating he skimmed the paper and nodded, pleased to see his name or quotes studded throughout it. The British Wizarding World depended on him, and he made sure that it stayed that way. Then, as usual, the man would stand and head to the Ministry for a morning meeting with the dear Minister, Millicent Bagnold. Today, however, that differed. Instead, today would be the day a rather special jewel entered his hands to be polished and then placed in his crown. Remembering the prophecy spoken roughly two years ago Dumbledore patted his mouth clean before standing and glancing at the mantle for the time. Seeing that it read seven he made his way into his office. Perched majestically on a golden stand was a resplendent Phoenix. The old man cooed at, stroking the bird's chest fondly. The brilliant eyes gazed almost malevolently down in response making the old headmaster smirk.

"Are you ready to greet the day, Gellert?" The white haired professor said with a twinkle to his former best friend and later turned foe. The bird clacked his beak at him irritably. Waving his wand the headmaster awoke the portraits. More than one pair of eyes stared down at him in irritation. Although a painted figure, they hadn't been free for three decades. Since Albus' ascent to being Headmaster in the fifties the former Transfiguration Professor had kept a tight leash on where they went, who they talked to, and just what they said. Gone was their original purpose as serving as a source of advice, knowledge, and help to the current headmaster now they were little more than puppets or spies. Glowering at him, the dead witches and wizards shifted in their armchairs angrily. 'Fawkes' equally bitter, turned and focused on more birdlike interests though he was satisfied to see the rather chalky outline of his latest excrement pooling on the top of many different piles of parchment, ruining whatever was written on it. The wizard scowled at the mess, already knowing there was no way of removing it and that they were irreparably ruined. Sighing, Dumbledore banished them and summoned his duplicates. He'd long ago learned to make multiples and to keep any valued original document out of sight, reach, and hold of the angry former Dark Lord. A light bell dinged signaling someone standing before the gargoyle. Blue eyes peered at the name that flashed across a silver globe shaped trinket.

"Come in Minerva, my dear," the old manipulator called out cheerfully, accurately timing the moment she would knock at. The dark haired witch swept in. A stately figure in her early forties the witch always caught his attention. Pity one of the last spells Gellert had ever struck him with was an impotency curse that was irreversible.

"Albus! What is this about the Dark Lord being defeated?!" Minerva demanded as she waved the Special Edition Prophet in a tightly clenched fist. "What happened?"

"I have no idea, my dear," the old man said in his best grandfatherly fashion watching as her indignation faded and she sighed. Motioning for her to sit, Albus rose and moved around the desk to better influence and intimidate her. While a rather remarkable Transfiguration Mistress in her own right, Minerva McGonagall was and always would be a former student and apprentice of his. It was a true pity the woman was such a dedicated teacher and moralist, he could have used her very well in the Ministry or infiltrating Gringotts, which reminded him of the oldest Weasley boy. Although just entering school, young William had an aptitude for powerful magic and an interest in wards and curses. With a few prods here and there, a whisper in one ear, and a suggestion planted in another the boy would do well and be quite loyal.

"Have you read the paper, Albus?" She asked her bright eyes wide. The man nodded in fake solemnity.

"I have Hagrid fetching young Mr. Potter from the wreckage. I was notified by the Book of Names last night." He lied, although he did get a notification this morning around the time he woke up, what had notified him something that would get him in trouble. He had installed a series of rather illegal monitoring charms on the Potter Cottage in Godric's Hallow and watched everything that happened after his morning tea with Millicent. It allowed him to know if any serious magic happened and to replay the scene if he had missed it. However, he used them for other purpose as well. He especially enjoyed the one that monitored the bathroom. Removing himself from that tantalizing memory, he continued on smoothly, "I called the DMLE once I was sure. They should have sent any necessary notifications," Dumbledore said soothingly. "They have already left to cordon off the cottage and The Gryffindor Head of House dramatically paled.

"Lily and James are truly dead?" She asked faintly. Dumbledore nodded sadly and the witch burst into tears. Drawing out a lime green lace handkerchief he pressed it into her hand. Immediately the Scottish woman dabbed at her eyes and blew her nose rather daintily.

"There, there, my dear," Dumbledore said patting her shoulder comfortingly. "I'm going to place Harry with the best of people, who will care for him as if he were their own."

"Really?" Minerva asked in surprise. "You were named in the will as the executer, Albus?" The ninety-something man flinched mentally. That little legality…

"It will be handled, have no worries over it Minerva." Albus said skirting the question. The Phoenix muttered a bit and trilled in irritation.

"Quite right Fawkes," Albus said jovially. "Hagrid shall be delivering the boy to the address in a matter of hours." However, that was interrupted when the door slammed open and the half giant entered. The two blinked in blank surprise.

"'Arry ain't in the house, headmaster!" The bushy faced man shouted. Feeling the floor drop out from under him Albus was certain things were about to start going haywire.

* * *

Augusta Longbottom, the Dowager Longbottom, also known as the Dragon Matriarch, roared at her house elves as they scrambled around trying to prepare her for an impromptu Wizengamot session.

"Lollie, I said my Lady robes, not those ones! The black acromantula silk ones lined in red and edged in silver!" The elf gulped and popped off to fetch the right ones.

"Dewwy! I want you to pack me a three day bag! Once this session of idiot wizards is over I will be going to check on my son, daughter-in-law, and grandson!" Clutching the letter from her son in her fist the woman threw a handful of powder into the fire and roared her brother-in-law's name.

"Algie Longbottom! You get yourself over here right this instant!" She shouted. Swinging her robes on over a suit she tossed her favorite vulture hat aside and picked up her wand. A powerful figure, she wasn't going to be using anything to detract from her frightening and looming presence, no she was going in full pelt. A few minutes later her brother-in-law stumbled through and she rounded on him.

"The House of Longbottom was attacked last night," she hissed. The round face of the gray haired wizard darkened. With him stomping along with her she snarled, "We're going to fix this, and we're starting with our own damn government!"

* * *

Millicent Bagnold was flat out drunk. She'd started drinking in celebration at four this morning when the Prophet's special edition came. Now at noon she was drinking because the complete and total chaos that was Wizengamot.

"What do you mean Harry Potter is missing!" The fourth shout of shock in the past two hours. "How can our Savior be missing?!" The minster wondered how the press even knew what happened though a brief moment of clarity made her snort because she knew it had to be Albus. That goat was a Class-A bull shitter and manipulator.

"What about all of the Death Eaters?! What about them?" A rather hysterical witch asked.

"Is the boy even safe or in good health? I mean how did he even defeat the man? Not even an Unspeakable or Auror was able to!" The roars were deafening until a loud bang erupted shocking them all. Rising like a pillar of fortitude was the Dowager Longbottom in the full regalia of her station. Staring down on them with sharp blue eyes she said.

"Harry Potter is absolutely safe. He is currently in the care of those his late parents wished for him to be." The intimidating figure said coldly. "To celebrate this glad occasion and mourn in relative privacy they are currently out of the country." _Oh, I bet they are,_ Millicent thought as she took another gulp of her firewhiskey disquised as tea. It was quite unprofessional, but frankly she didn't give a damn.

"What! He needs to be here!" A rather foolishly dressed Ministry official by the name of Fudge protested.

"Oh? You want a babe running the country or something?" Augusta bit out making the wizard turn as green as his lime pinstripe suit. "Lord Potter," several of the savvier politicians caught the connotations of the title, "should be honored, yes. However, we cannot besmirch his family's sacrifice, as well as those of numerous others, by letting the villains of this episode go free. We're already under military law, we need to, no we _must _track down those responsible for the horrors our society has suffered for the past twelve years and put them to judgment! Are we or are we not Wizengamot, the governing body of this fine and powerful nation?" Several of the lords of nodded.

"Are we in agreement?" She said after a few seconds. "Shall we vote?"

"Really, Dowager Longbottom, there is no need to rush." Dumbledore interrupted causing the whole room to turn and stare as the man entered the chambers, late. The matronly witch bared her teeth aggressively in response.

"Oh? And how do you presume to handle this matter if I may be so bold as to ask? By handing out lemon drops, perhaps?" She asked scornfully. More than a few neutrals and 'light' members snickered. The serene 'grandfatherly' figure merely looked at her in admonishment. The forty-seven year old witch merely slapped a hand down on the stone top desk before her. "Do you even know what happened last night, Dumbledore?" She hissed dangerously.

"Harry Potter vanquished the Dark Lord Voldemort," the headmaster countered.

"Yes, he did. Something we are quite thankful for. Do you know _what else happened?_" Her lips curled in a very unladylike snarl. "Fifty-six witches and wizards were injured, tortured, kidnaped, found missing and are presumed dead, or _are dead_. Of their attackers, only four, and I mean _**FOUR **_were captured dead or alive." The whole room went silent.

"My graduating class only held fifty-nine students," Amelia Bones said from her new spot as Regent of the Bones Family, her brother and his wife recently killed not more than five months ago. The headmaster paled a bit as more than one eye turned to stare at him angrily. As the Chief Warlock he was supposed to be pushing for change and keeping the nation safe, not messing with it.

"Twelve of that number," the dowager continued, "were children were not even of age to attend Hogwarts."

"How old was the youngest," the Matriarch of the Ogden Family asked. Dumbledore visibly winced, making Millicent scowl at him sourly. Brunhilda Ogden had suffered through the ravages of the war with Ginderwald, the Depression and _both_ of the Muggle World Wars as well as the worst pandemic of Dragon Pox in the early 1870s. A stately witch at a hundred and twenty-eight the matriarch had a good few decades left in her. She was also the defacto head of the Neutral and Moderate Parties that were made of thirteen different families, which outnumbered both the 'dark' and 'light' side by at least four.

"Two weeks old." Was the quiet response from Amelia. She had personally overseen the case and it made her sick to think that it could have been her niece in the same situation not even six months ago. "He was the son of two muggleborns that graduated two years previous. Neither he nor his father made it out of their house alive. We haven't found the mother." The silent, 'we don't expect to,' was understood.

"I vote for complete trials using Veritaserum on any and all suspected of the Dark Lord's followers and his sympathizers." Augusta said firmly. "Do I have a vote?" This time, without any interruption from Dumbledore who numbly voted yes as he watched some of his power slip away, there was a sweep of green lights in agreement.

"Scribe mark it down," the council leader, Justin Abbot, barked. A minor secretary under Fudge by the name of Delores Umbridge hurried to do so, her pink cardigan like robes an eyesore. The fact she had a rather fuzzy looking scarf with a meowing kitten on it did nothing to help.

"Now," Augusta's eyes turned almost hungrily and she sent a patronus, a large rather fierce looking vulture through the doors. They opened and a bound and gagged Rabastan Lestrange was dragged in by the neck of his robes. Contemptuously, Algie Longbottom threw him not so delicately onto the stone seat with manacles attached to it. "Let's start with the first Deatheater shall we?"

* * *

Severus carried Harry with him everywhere. The toddler didn't seem to understand that his parents were gone and settled in fine with his new 'uncle' though. The Potion Master even put off putting making potions and focused on learning how to give the optimal care for the toddler. Remus watched from the third floor window of his room in humor as Severus rather stiffly tried to play with the boy on the small playground set up in the backyard. Currently, Harry was in one of those baby rocker things being pushed. The slide apparently was too demeaning for him to go down on with the babe. That or it was too dangerous because Merlin knew Severus nearly took Sirius' head off when he tried to throw Harry to Remus as a joke from the top of the small stairs. Then again, Remus about smacked his best friend himself and if the tawny eyed man remembered correctly both James and Sirius had gone bald for three weeks when they jokingly did that when Harry had been about six months. Lily had been furious.

"Moony?" He heard a muffled call from Sirius followed by a knock before the door opened.

"Yeah, Padfoot?" Remus said as he moved away from the window. The gray eyed wizard stuck his head in and grinned at him rather nervously instantly putting the werewolf on edge. "What did you do?" He said accusingly. The prankster merely shook his head.

"Nothing," Sirius said motioning for his best friend to follow.

"Why don't I believe you?" Remus wondered as he followed Sirius out of the room and down the stairs.

"Because it's usually a good idea not to," Frank called from the second floor family parlor as they passed. Neville was playing in a pen next to him hammering wildly at the floor with a small, squishy hammer as his father browsed through a book on Herbology. Remus smiled at that. The other man was finally able to pursue his true interest now that they were 'removed' from the war. In fact, it was possible for both Longbottoms to finally pursue a job they were both interested in, Alice with her teaching certificate and Frank's Herbology Mastery. _Maybe_, Remus mused, _I could finally attempt to write._ Sirius merely stuck his tongue out at the chestnut colored haired man and led him past.

Finally they reached the library and Sirius shooed him in before shutting the door behind them and putting up privacy wards. Remus' eyebrow shot up and he looked at his best friend in question. "Uh, Siri?" Remus said as the other Marauder plopped himself down in one of the overstuffed, super comfortable armchairs.

"Remus," Sirius said seriously. "I understand why I couldn't go after Peter until Harry was settled but… What about now? It's been a day and no one but we know what that traitor did!" Remus sunk into the seat across from him and nodded tiredly. That was a good question.

"Do you remember what James asked of me?" Remus said quietly. "In the pensieve memory?" Sirius nodded instantly looking more depressed and guilty. "He asked me to make sure to look out for you. He didn't want you running out and getting yourself into some damning trouble."

"I know Moony, I know… But I got to do something, y'know? I gotta. If it weren't for me they might still be…" Sirius' throat closed up over the words. "They wanted me to be the Secret Keeper y'know? And I told James, 'no choose someone else, someone who'd stand out less. Someone less known,' y'know? I told him get Lily's sister or something, that'd I'd act as a decoy and we'd smuggle the real Secret Keeper away, keep the person under the radar. Merlin, Lily said to go to you or Severus and I said no. I didn't trust either of you and look what happened. Hell, I half like and hate Severus at the same time since I've gotten past part of our history already." Remus struggled for a moment with the distrust.

"Do you still doubt me?" Remus asked making Sirius' head come up with a snap.

"NO! No, of course not!" Sirius protested.

"And what about Severus?" Sirius shifted uncomfortably in his place.

"He's an okay guy." Sirius admitted to Remus' relief. "Like, I still think he's a git and a bit pompous and what not, but he's not a horrible bastard like I thought all Slytherins would be and are. He's pretty great with Harry too even if it's only been what? Two days?"

"I think he's using Harry as a distraction. He doesn't want to think about the loss of Lily." Remus admitted remember the rather random blank stares the man fell into from time to time whenever Harry wasn't awake or away from him.

"He loved her." Sirius acknowledged.

"They were very close until the incident." Remus said with a nod. "They both wanted to reconcile but the war got in the way. She was all he had in a lot of ways if I think about it…"

"What?" Sirius said in surprise.

"Well think about it, all through school who was his closest friend?"

"Lily." Sirius said with a moment's pause.

"Then who would you say is next?" There was no reply. "Exactly."

"But what about Malfoy? Isn't he the godfather of Daimen or whatever Narcissa named her brat?" Sirius said.

"More like patron and potion maker." Remus replied thinking back to their years at Hogwarts. Lucius had been five years ahead of them with Narcissa born towards the end of 1954. The first three years Severus had just as hard a time with the Mauraders as he had with his own house and the rest of the school's assortment of bullies, pranksters, regular gits, and obnoxious arses. "When Slughorn announced in our third year the results of the best brewers in the school, and the one who earned the most Potion related points… It was Severus. That's when Lucius and him started talking or walking around with each other. It was also when he started dressing a bit nicer."

"Yeah, I remember that!" Sirius said nodding. "James thought he started some underground fight club or something stupid like that since Snape was such a DADA nut."

"Well, I think Malfoys started giving Severus patronage since he couldn't afford it himself. He wouldn't have become the youngest Potion Master if Slughorn and Malfoy hadn't started building up his connections."

"Yeah, I think I remember overhearing Narcissa and Regulus talking about it before…" The dog animagus cut off and Remus winced. It was always hard for Sirius to speak about his younger brother since his disappearance and his father's death.

"Yes, and if I remember… Didn't his mother and grandfather pass away during the end of fifth year?" Remus said and Sirius winced.

"Right around exams." Sirius muttered lowly. "Fuck," he said when he membered how they had spent five weeks of straight tormenting since James had gotten in such a huge fight with Lily after his latest attempt to ask her out and then grown super pissed when the two had gone to Hogsmeade together.

"Severus never really made friends or dated during school. He was a bookworm of a Ravenclaw level, and as antisocial as the worst of Slytherins. He also lacked the necessary breeding and manners to fit in easily with Slytherin. Nobody would want to get close anyway, not with how we…" Remus said. "Lily was best friends with him since before coming to school and then James did his best to keep them apart or to make his life miserable."

"How likely is it that he'll poison us?" Sirius asked. Remus didn't answer because he honestly didn't know.

* * *

Severus was glad to carry a half asleep Harry to his bed after dinner. The elves had been good to move a small cot into his room for the toddler to sleep in. He was surprised however, to find Remus and Sirius standing outside of his door. Shifting awkwardly he stopped to stare at them. Sirius shuffled a bit and Remus wouldn't meet his eyes.

"You're not taking Harry away from me are you?" The man asked suspiciously. Their heads shot up and they shook their heads empathically. He sighed in relief before opening his door grumpily. Harry grumbled and snuggled his head closer to his godfather who unconsciously cuddled him closer. Setting the boy into his turned down bed and then tucking him, Severus stepped back out of the room, shutting the door softly. After a final silencing spell, Severus arched a rather impatient brow, he wanted a shower and some time to read and grieve.

"What?" He snapped shortly. The two remaining Marauders traded a glance.

"We wanted to apologize," Sirius said suddenly. Severus cocked a brow in silent question making the Black Lord fail to continue. Luckily, Remus and James had always been able to talk even under the sternest of gazes.

"For our actions in school." Severus never even figured that into the equation. That's why what happened next stumped him completely.

* * *

A/N: And this is another chapter done. Forgive me for taking so long.


End file.
